I'm Not Me
by Coalesced
Summary: Edward's a player. Bella is a famous singer named "Izzy". Except no one know her identity. What happens when they KNOW? Hurt, he leaves her. What will she do to get him back? Give it a shot. AH, OOC, BXE. A/N: This story is pretty bad. I am ashamed of it. You might not want to read it.
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please give constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *sobs***

Chapter 1: Moving

Izzy's POV

"Mum! For the last time, I'm not going to move! I love LA and I am not going to move to Washington. Much less a town name after an eating utensil!"

Forks. My new personal hell, where it rains ALL THE TIME!

"I'm not moving if that's the last thing I'll ever do!" I said, stomping my feet and crossing my arms, sulking like a five-year-old.

The next thing I knew, I was on a direct flight to Forks.

"I can't believe I let you do this!" I shouted at my mum while throwing my hands up in exasperation.

_Flashback_

"If you don't go your Ferrari will get it." My mum threatened darkly and I learnt not to mess with her. There was once a guy who drove past a puddle and splashed the water onto her, and did not apologized, somehow, she tracked him down and made his life pretty miserable. Yeah, she's one petty woman. So, I answered,

"I'll be ready in 5."

_End of flashback_

The reason my parents wanted me to move to Forks because they felt I was going to turn snobby with all the attention I was getting. Yes, I'm "Izzy". I was an extremely popular singer and dancer. People were willing to line up for so long just to get my signature.

Thus, my parents came up with this silly conclusion to move to Forks and let me study as a normal 17 year old. I was going to be "Bella", cos' my full name was Isabella. My hare-brained mum even bought me a blonde wig. Ugh… I really love my mahogany hair.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, we were in Hell, commonly known as Forks.

"You're Bella now; don't go around telling people, 'hey! I'm Izzy'" My dad lectured.

"What if I still want to be Izzy?"I asked with a hint of rebelliousness

"Then you can come back to see your _baby_ in shreds." My mum replied with an angelic smile, which was really FAKE… But, man, she knew my weak spot…

-Half an hour later-

"We're here." My mum sang, completely forgetting she had a grumpy daughter behind her that found no reason to be so happy.

"Ahh… It's nice to be back in Forks." My dad said mostly to himself. Oh… so they grew up here… no wonder they chose here instead of other places, with, I don't know, SUN?!

I opened the door to see a two-storey mansion. It was white and looked very open. It was smaller than the mansion in LA, but, still, it was… satisfying. Well, you maybe were wondering how we got so much money. Technically, I'm a rockstar and my parents are the top lawyers in the state. So big bucks just keep rolling in.

"Well, Bella dear, school in Forks High School starts tomorrow. Don't forget to wear your wig to public. If I find out that to get some attention, you _accidentally_ let someone else know about your identity, you better find somewhere safe for your car… and it's definitely not the garage." She said evilly.

I gulped and mumbled an "okay."

I got into my Ferrari Ascari. It was my favourite car and my _baby. _It was red and flashy, I just loved it.

I sped off to the mall at Port Angeles, since the mall at Forks had limited supply.

I went into every shop in the mall and finally, I bought everything I would need. I nearly maxed my credit card, which maximum is a hundred thousand. Well, I wasn't really taught to save and scrimp…

Ahh… I was officially ready for school.

End of Chapter 1

**I really hope I can get at least 5 reviews? Review, pretty please with a cherry on top!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Player

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. I felt appreciated.**

**In response to Rainbow Cow Milk's review:**

**Yeah… I thought so too. But I didn't have a credit card, so I don't really know what amount I should put. So 100,000 was kinda random…**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to:**

**Miss Esme (First Reviewer)**

**Esme Joy Cullen (Second Reviewer)**

**Ella (Third Reviewer)**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Player

Bella POV

I was woken up with a shrill ringing. I push the alarm clock down the floor for waking me. It crashed and the glass broke. Another alarm broke, it's definitely, absolutely, not my fault I wasn't a morning person.

I stretched and yawned loudly, then rubbed my bleary eyes. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I wore a pink strapless shirt and black skinny. I wore my chain belt and put on my pink heels and not to forget the dumb wig. For accessories, I wore the charm bracelet and a black choker. I grabbed a pair of Juicy Couture Sunglasses and applied mascara, black eyeliner, eye shadow, pink lip gloss and light blush, since I already have my natural blush that would trigger almost anytime. I stood in front of the mirror and felt something was missing, and then it clicked. I took out my black leather biker jacket. The look was completed; it was cool and gave me a bad girl look. **(Outfit in profile)**

I got into my red Ferrari Ascari and drove to school. When I reached the school, I smiled. My new record, 30 minutes drive to a 10 minutes one. Not bad, I must say.

I parked my Ferrari in a parking spot. I chose red because I wanted attention and a flashy car definitely got me my attention. Everyone's eyes were on me. I strutted to the general office, swaying my hips a little too much, but who cares. I could feel the guys drooling and the girls whispering with envy.

I entered the office to get my schedule. There was a guy in front of me. He had a messy array of bronze hair; I couldn't see him as he was facing the administrator. He finally turned his back and I got a good look of his face. He had piercing green eyes and flawless skin. I couldn't take my eyes off this gorgeous creature, God created. I caught him looking at me up and down, obviously checking me out.

"Like what you see?" I flirted.

"Definitely," he replied smugly, with a smirk on his face.

His smirk said it all. Player. How did I know? I used to date one, only he shattered my heart. Players are all the same. I suddenly lost my good impression of him.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and you're?"

"Not interested," I replied coldly. I took my schedule from the administrator and walked away, leaving Edward Cullen stunned in the office. So, he wasn't used to this kind of treatment… Well, then this year is going to be so… interesting…

**A/N: Sorry, it's kinda short as I don't really have time and I just wanted to do a daily update. However, in the future, the updates would probably take longer. Review please; it gives me the motivation to continue writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Alice

**A/N: Not many reviews were received but I will continue. Please review, k?**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Alice**

EPOV (chapter 2 morning)

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!!!"

I woke up and mumbled, "Huh? What?"

"Today's the first day of school," Alice answered, with a huge grin on her face.

"As if I cared, pixie. Don't bother me, I am going back to sleep." I tried to mumble coherently.

"I will pretend I didn't hear the 'pixie' comment," Alice replied darkly. Yes, she was tiny, but she can throw pretty mean punches.

Signing, I got out of bed reluctantly. I was having the best dream ever. I was having dinner with Izzy. Yeah… I got maybe just a slight obsession over Izzy. Izzy had dark mahogany hair and a figure that could give any supermodel a run for their money. I brushed my teeth and took out the photo of Izzy. I kissed it. (**A/N: I know its kinda sick, but I just wanted to show how obsessed Edward was**)

I went to the garage and got into my Volvo, my _baby_. Alice was already in her canary yellow Porsche, that I got her for Christmas. We drove to school together, reaching in about 5 minutes. I went straight to the office.

"Hi, can I change my 2nd period biology into anything?" I wanted to get away from Lauren, the skank. I had my fun and she had hers, but that girl sure didn't know how to get a clue.

"I don't think there is any slot left…"

"Can you check? For me." I said, looking at her under my eyelashes, trying to dazzle her.

"Erm… I'll check," the administrator replied a little stunned.

"Thanks," I said while turning around.

She was wearing a biker jacket, black skinny jeans, a pair of pink heels and a pair of huge sunglasses. She had shiny blonde hair. She was HOT. She must be the new girl; I thought the new girl was going to be that kind of geek that wears dorky glasses. (**A/N: No offence to anyone who wear glasses, I wear them too.**)

"Like what you see?" she flirted. She had such an angelic and lovely voice.

"Definitely," I replied smugly, with a smirk on my face. I was my player smirk; I used it whenever I wanted a girl.

I decided to introduce myself; I wanted to know this angel's name.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and you're?"

"Not interested," she replied coldly. Wow, was she bi-polar? She just flirted with me and turns cold suddenly. She grabs her schedule from the administrator and walked away.

I was stunned; no one treated Edward Cullen like this. I got a glimpse of her schedule; she had 2nd period biology too. Hm… maybe a change won't be needed after all…

BPOV (continued from chapter2)

My schedule (**A/N: I don't know how many periods are there so I decided on 5**)

1st period: English

2nd period: Biology

3rd period: Trig

4th period: Government

5th period: Gym

I went to my English lesson and took a seat at the back of the class. I didn't want people staring at me when I'm not me.

The bell rang and a pixie-like girl took the seat beside me. Her hair had spikes everywhere; it would look ugly on anyone else but her petite figure made this look really cool.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You're?"

"Bella," I answered, something about her name reminded me something. But I just can't figure it out.

"Bella, that's a nice name. Want to sit at our table later?"

"Sure, thanks."

The rest of the lesson proceeded wordlessly. The bell rang I got to my biology lesson. Again, I took the seat at the back. As there was no one yet, I took out my I-pod and played "I gotta feeling" by myself. I opened it on full blast. Personally, I felt this was my best song. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my fruit of labour.

"I personally feel this is one of her best." A musical voice said.

I opened my eyes and look at the person who said it. It was none other than Edward Cullen. So, he was my fan and had the same opinion as me. I ignored his comment and continued listening to my music.

Then our biology teacher, Mr Banner made an announcement. "Okay, class, we're going to dissect rats today."

Somebody up there must really hate me…

**A/N: Please review. I will update faster if I get more reviews. A simple "Update soon" will already make my day:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Cullens and Hales

A/N: Hi, sorry for not updating for so long. Don't worry, I am still alive. Please review.

Chapter4: Meeting the rest of the Cullens and Hales

_Previously:_

_Then our biology teacher, Mr Banner made an announcement. "Okay, class, we're going to dissect rats today."_

_Somebody up there must really hate me…_

"And the person sitting next to you shall be your partner for the rest of the year." Mr Banner continued.

Did I commit many murders in my previous life?

"Shall I go and collect our rat? You look relatively pale." Edward asked with concern. I could only nod.

He came back with a dead rat on a tray and some metal things.

"Do you want to do it first?" I shook my head, trying to forget the rat's presence. He took the scalpel and cut open the disgusting rat. He poked around the body and found some of its organs, he handed them to me which I placed them inside the respective plastic bags.

"Mr Cullen, I hope you're not the only one doing this _group_ project." Although it was address to Edward, he was looking at me and emphasise the word 'group'. I officially group Mr Banner in my 'I HATE YOU!' group.

"Hand me the scalpel," I said to Edward weakly, trembling while received the scalpel. He opened his mouth to protest but seeing my determined face probably shut him up. I was ready to puke anytime. I followed what Edward did and poked around the carcass. I was pretty proud of myself for not throwing up.

When the bell rang, I ran out of the lab without looking back, I could not risk cleaning up the rats. When I entered the cafeteria, I was greeted by a ball of energy.

"Hi, Bella! Come follow me," she pulled me to a table where a beautiful girl and two handsome guys sat. The girl had beautiful blonde hair, but I had a much better figure. One guy was lean and had blonde hair too. He looked amazingly like the girl. The other guy was all muscles and he looked intimidating.

"This is Rosalie," Alice introduced while pointing at the girl. Rosalie gave me a small smile.

"This is Emmett," She said while pointing to the muscle guy. "Don't be fooled by the muscles, he still has his rubber duckie collection." She whispered that part to me. Emmett gave me a menacing smile, which I returned with just as much venom.

He warmed up immediately and said, "I like this new girl."

"This is Jasper, my amazing, hot, wonderful, fantastic…"

"Yes, I know how much you love him," I cut her off.

She giggled and said, "Everyone, this is Bella."

I sat down and joined them for lunch.

"Hello, can I join you?" a velvety asked. I turned and saw none other than Edward Cullen.

"Why aren't you sitting with the bimbos and jock? Don't you normally ignore us?" Rosalie said with a glare that could kill.

"Can't I spend a little time with my _family_?" Edward answered simply.

"Oh, so you still remember us your _family_?"Alice said with as much venom as possible.

I thought he would leave after hearing so much venom that could cost him his life. However, he sat down.

"Hello, beautiful, I believe you haven't told me your name," Edward said while looking at me from under his lashes, trying to 'dazzle' me.

"I believe I said I was not interested. Why don't you just go suck a bimbo face off? I am sure they are more then willing." I pointed to the table of cheerleaders glaring at me for stealing 'their' Edward.

Edward looked at me then at the cheerleaders, who were licking their lips trying to be seductive, which I personally felt was disgusting. He shrugged and went to the bimbo table. But not before saying, "I'm not giving up, beautiful."

"Wow, who knew Bella could be feisty. No wonder Edward was so interested. Feisty, exactly Edward's type," Emmett boomed.

I giggled and asked, "Are there tryouts for cheerleading this afternoon?"

"Umm… Yeah… I think so, why do you ask?" Alice questioned.

"Well, I was thinking about being a cheerleader."

"No way! Cheerleaders are bimbos." Rosalie said suddenly.

"Don't worry, I'm not that easily influenced."

~ Later that afternoon~

I went for cheerleading tryouts and the stunts were pathetic. I easily made Captain. A blonde bimbo, Lauren, was Vice- Captain and tried to suck up to me. And all I told her was that flattery doesn't work on me.

~ At Home~

"Izzy dear, you have a concert at Seattle this Saturday," My mum told me when I reached home.** (A/N: Her parents call her Izzy.) **

"Okay, I shall analyse songs which I should play," I answered tired.

**A/N: How was it? I personally feel it's kinda suckish, cos it's actually more of filler, since next chap shall be about the concert. But at least it's kinda long. Please review. **

**Oh yeah. Please tell me what song you think Bella should sing. I will be choosing five and the next chapter shall be dedicated to the reviewers whom I chose the songs from.**

**I probably won't update till I get a satisfactory number a reviews. It's saddening to see other stories with tons of reviews.**

**And remember, a**** simple "Update soon" will already make my day:D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Concert

A/N: sorry for not updating for so long, well, there were the EXAMS

Anyway, just want to thank jillcabana AND for giving me ideas for the songs.

P.S let's forget what I said about Izzy being a dancer, she is not a dancer and she is in a band called "Too Hot", sorry if it's cliché, I couldn't think of a appropriate one. And her band members, read on to find out.

Chapter 5: The Concert

EPOV

"You what?" I said stunned,

"I got tickets and backstage passes to Izzy's concert for 5," Alice sang.

"You know, Al. Despite the fact that I sometimes cuss or swear at you, you do know that I love you very much, right? And I certainly do not think you're a pixie. You're like my favorite person in this world right now." I gushed; I had to get that ticket!

"You don't have to sweet-talk, Eddie. Mom got these and obviously they're for me, Jazz, Rose, Em and you. But thanks, though"

I immediately grabbed my ticket from that cunning pixie. I was finally going to see Izzy after swooning after her for years. I just can't wait.

BPOV

I wore a black dress that reached till my knees, black boots, black earrings, some white and metal bracelets and a metal heart locket. I put on make-up and the look was done. (**A/N: Outfit in Profile). **Yay! I was finally having a concert; I haven't been a gig for a month. The concert was in Seattle so I could get home early.

"Izzy, the limo is waiting at Port Angeles."

Of course having a limo waiting in a small town like Forks will definitely cause gossip. So, I was going to drive to Port Angeles. I wore a beret, sunglasses and a long coat **(A/N: Outfit in Profile) **to cover myself from the paparazzi, they couldn't know where I was, or I did have to move again…

--------------------------------------The concert venue--------------------------------------

"Jake! Leah! Seth!" I ran forward to hug them; yes they're my band members.

"Be ready in 5" Our manager, Victoria, or V as I like to call her, called.

Jake went to the guitar, Leah the keyboard and Seth the drums. I sulked whenever I saw Jake picked up the guitar, I could play the guitar better than Jake, but V says I would be multi-tasking and Jake would be out of the band, so I could only sing. Leah was my back-up singer and honestly, she's good.

The curtains drew, revealing the huge audience. They were cheering like mad when we appeared; I waited a few seconds and practically shouted into the microphone,

"Hello, SEATTLE! How are you today, Well, we are going to start off with 'I Gotta Feeling'."

The crowd became quiet. So I started,

"I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night(x2)

Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Fill up my cup, mazel tov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo,  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Tonight's the night  
(Hey! )  
Let's live it up  
(Let's live it up)  
I got my money  
(Paid! )  
Let's spend it up  
(Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it  
(Smash it)  
Like oh my God  
(Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa  
(Come on! )  
Let's get, get off

Fill up my cup  
(Drank)  
Mazel tov  
(L'chaim)  
Look at her dancing  
(Move it, move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
(Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down  
(Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
( whoooo)  
And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo"

"The next one's called 'Hot N' Cold'."

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down"

"Now, for the last one, it's called Tik Tok."**(A/N: I know it's weird to have only 3 songs, but this chapter is kinda rushed so you would have a chapter, so humor me and rewire your brain to think that's normal.)**

"Wake up in the morning  
Feeling like P Diddy  
[Ay what up girl]  
Grab my glasses  
I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit the city  
Before I leave  
Brush my teeth with a  
Bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for  
The night I aint coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes (toes)  
Tryin on all our clothes (clothes)  
Boys blowin up our phones (phones)  
Drop topping, playing our favorite CD's  
Pulling up to the partys  
Tryin a get a little bit (TIPSY)

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

Aint got a care in the world  
But got plenty of BEER  
Aint got no money in my pocket  
But I'm already here  
And now the dudes are lining up  
Cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb  
Unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talkin bout  
Everybody getting crunk (crunk)  
Boys try to touch my junk (junk)  
Gonna smack em if they gettin too drunk (drunk)  
Night night we going till they kick us out (out)  
The police shut us down (down)  
Police shut us down (down)  
Po po shut us (DOWN)

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yeah you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah you got me(ohh oo)  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yeah you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
(Uuuuppp! )

Now the party doesn't start till I walk in...

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh

Don't Stop  
Make it Pop  
DJ blown my speakers up  
Tonight I'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop  
No oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa oh  
Oh oo whoa oo whoa oh"

"Thank you everyone."

--------------------------------Dressing Room--------------------------------

_Knock knock_

Well, it couldn't be a fan, so I said,

"Come in."

V's head poked in and she said,

"Today's back-stage visitors and going to have something different, you shall let them ask you questions for 10 minutes each, you don't have to answer anything you're not comfortable with. Is that okay?" (**A/N: Honestly, i have never been backstage. Once again, please humor me.**)

"No prob."

"Alright then, I'll send in the first one now."

She went out and in a few seconds, the door opened revealing someone I never thought it would be…

**A/N: Haha, guess who's it! PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks :D I am going to put a poll, so please vote :D P.S if there's no poll, means i didn't figure how to use that application.  
**

**I Gotta Feeling by Black Eye Peas**

**Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry**

**Tik Tok by Kesha**


	6. Chapter 6:i CAN'T BE THAT UNLUCKY,CAN I?

**A/N: Well, I was thinking of writing another story, so it'll be nice if you placed me in your Author alert list. Thanks.**

**And yes, Jillcabana and Ally soccer girl, it indeed is... Edward :D**

Chapter 6: I can't be that unlucky, can I?

EPOV

As we reached a room with a wooden signboard and intricate gold designs on it, that wrote "Izzy", Victoria, Izzy's manager went in and came out after a few seconds later.

"Now, who is Edward Cullen?" Victoria said looking at her clipboard.

"That would be me"

She looked at me and after a while, she raised an eyebrow and question, "Well, aren't you going to go in?"

"Oh, okay." I was still stunned by the fact that I was going to meet _my_ Izzy. _Whoa... stalkerish much?_

I turned the knob slowly because I was so nervous, it wasn't every day I could see someone like Iz_zy._

I walked in and saw Izzy. I realised how beautiful she was up close, her silky mahogany hair, big chocolate-coloured eyes, pale complexion and her... full red lips, made me wonder how it would feel against mine.

She was wearing a black sleeveless top with a grey skirt which was ruffled at the hem. She was still wearing the same boots. And she was wearing a metal rose earring studs with 3 bangles, 2 black and 1 white. (A**/N: You know what to do.**) _Heck, why did I actually noticed so much about her that I don't on other girls. Oh, I know maybe it's my extreme obsession with her... (Note sarcasm.)_

Anyway, I noticed that Izzy's mouth formed an 'o'. Was she stunned about my dressing? I immediately smoothed my shirt, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Izzy quickly recovered.

"Um... Mr Cullen?"

God, her voice is just like the tinkling of bells.

"Call me Eddie"

Wait, was I so mesmerized by her that I told her to call me the slinkiest, foulest nickname in this world? (**A/N: NO offence to anyone, we all knows how much Edward hates that name...**)

Izzy chuckled. Even her laugh is so enchanting. Man, I am whipped...

"Okay... Eddie" She let out a small giggle.

"Do you have any questions for me? Because you have only 5 minutes left." Ah... she doesn't phrase a sentence like those bimbos I used to date; they didn't even know what was 'superficial'. Did she just say 5 minutes left? Did I just spend 5 minutes gawking at her? Well, it was worth it.

I asked her some questions and she answered most of them truthfully. And for the last question, I asked her.

"What's your full name? I don't want to know you by your stage name."

She hesitated and said, "Well, um... I..."

_Ringgg.... (The alarm, signalling 10 minutes is up)_

Fuck! I missed the most important question...

"Sorry, next person please" She apologised a little breathless, she didn't want to answer that question, why was she so secretive?

BPOV

That... was.... CLOSE!

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Sorry for not updating for so long. Now, push that magical green button...**


	7. Chapter 7: SleepoversBAD NEWS!

**A/N: So, I was just looking through the chapters I had written, I don't want to look cocky, but they were kinda well-written weren't they? Well, Well-written as in my standards, HAHA. But still, there are tons of authors writing better than me. ON TO THEY STORY... P.S I deleted the previous A/N.**

_Previously..._

_"Sorry, next person please" She apologised a little breathless, she didn't want to answer that question, why was she so secretive?_

_BPOV_

_That... was.... CLOSE!_

**Chapter 7:**

-------------------The next day at school-----------------

BPOV

I wore... (**A/N: Does anyone skip parts where the author describes the dressing? Well, I skip. Cos' that part is unnecessary... So, just pretend that this part is really wordy. And go to my profile for the picture :D**)

Reaching the school, Alice came up to me,

"BELLA! I AM INVITING YOU TO ALICE'S EXCLUSIVE, GIRLS-ONLY SLEEPOVER!"

Gosh... Sleepover meant... chances of being revealed... no FREAKING way!

Putting up my best smile, "Sorry, Alice, I am... busy"

She unleashed her full pout, with the quivering lip and puppy-dog eyes... I COULDN'T RESIST THAT!

"Fine..."

"YAY!" She went skipping to Rosalie.

Hmm... I swear I saw the mischievous glint in her eye... What's she planning?

------------------2nd Period: Biology-----------------

Mr Banner came in early and started playing a clip about cells, which I had already learnt. Since we were not supposed to talk, Edward Cullen didn't get the chance to piss me off.

I felt something against me. It was a piece of paper. Passing notes in class? That's so... girly. (**A/N: Not to be rude, I don't think guys actually do that right? I am so stereotyping here, aren't I? So sorry...**)

_Edward_**Bella**

I unfolded the paper, in his elegant script, it wrote:

_Free tomorrow at 7pm?_

**Yes.**

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, he did a small punch into the air, meaning, "YES!"

_So, pick up at 7?_

I grinned. He is so on the wrong track, I was free, so what? I didn't promise a date...

**I didn't promise you a date f my memory serves me right...**

_But... you said... you were free..._

**SO? It doesn't mean I have to spend my free time with you...**

He saw my reply and his shoulders literally drooped. My heart had a little tug... WHAT?! TUG?! I AM SO NOT FALLING FOR A PLAYER!

He didn't pass any notes afterwards and dashed out of the classroom as soon as bell rang... I thought he was supposed to be persistent?...

GOSH?! WHY AM I BEING SO SAD?!

_Cos, you like him._

NO, I ... Wait, who's this?

_YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS, YOU IDIOT!_

HEY, if I am an idiot, you're me, and then you're an idiot too! HAHA

_Says the person trying to win a quarrel with her subconscious... Anyway... you like him... Believe me, I am always right..._

I must be mad... I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF... AND LOSING!

-------------------5th period: Gym------------------

I sat out, I wasn't in a mood. The other girls obviously just didn't care.

Hmm.... looking around, I realise that only I had 5th period gym... Maybe I could make a dash to the car... THEN I WOULDN'T NEED TO GO FOR THE SLEEPOVER! Yeah...

-----------------After Gym-------------------

I poked my head out of the classroom, no one was in sight, and coach had let us off early. Grinning, I made a dash for my car.

"AND YOU OWE ME 20, ROSE! TOLD YOU SO, NEVER EVER BET AGAINST THE MOST AWESOME ALICE!"

.SHOCKED.

Rose and Alice were leaning on my car... and they were betting that I would make a run for it. They even brought back-up, Emmett and Jasper.

"Let's go, Bella, we knew how _excited _you were about the sleepover. We are taking a ride in your car. Em and Jazz are going by the jeep." Alice smiled brilliantly at me.

I got into the car and Rose and Alice directed me to their house.

I can't help but notice that Edward was missing... Was I missing him? NO WAY!

Reaching the house, I saw a young couple waiting at the door.

"Hello, Bella. I am Carlisle and my wife, is Esme. We heard much about you from our children. I hope you don't mind the fact that Alice _forced _you to come." Carlisle spoke.

"How did you know I was forced?" I blurted out, surprised.

"From what we heard, we speculated, but the fact is that Alice always got what she wanted." This time, Esme spoke.

"No time for chit chat! Let's go!" Alice said as she pulled me along with Rose.

"Now... Shower." Alice commanded as she pushed me into the shower.

I took off that disgusting wig and showered, ah... My hair felt so free after being stuck inside that wig. Drying my hair, I put the wig back and wrapped the towel around my body.

Alice and Rose were continually bringing clothes out from the walk-in closet.

Spotting me, they immediately dropped what they were doing and came to me.

"Sit" Alice once again, commanded. I am feeling like a dog now...

Alice and Rose started combing my hair.

"Gosh... Bella, your hair's all tangled up." Rose tugged harder on the brush.

"NO!"

MY BLOODY WIG CAME OFF...

**A/N: GOOD NEWS! My ban on the computer has been lifted, so I shall try to update as soon as possible;D REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8: A BIG MESS

A/N: I am thinking of a new story... Should I start on it or wait till I have either story finished first? REVIEW TO TELL ME!

Chapter 8: A BIG MESS

Alice and Rose were just stunned there.

"OMG!! I KNEW IT! IT'S..." Alice started shouting; I quickly muffled her by putting my hand over her mouth. Rose was still stunned.

"PLEASE! You can't tell anyone. If you do, I would have to move to another god-forsaken place. Please promise me you'll keep it a secret! Don't tell anyone, not even Jazz or Em!"

Alice nodded. Rose was still stunned. Alice frowned and slapped her.

"What?" Rose said, a little disorientated.

"Sorry, it's just that Izzy has been my idol for a really long time and I can't just believe it. YES, OF COURSE I WILL KEEP IT A SECRET."

"Actually you could have told us... We wouldn't tell..." I could see that Alice was thinking that I didn't trust them.

"No, it's just that my mum and dad wouldn't let me tell anyone or my car will get it."

Being the car-lover, Rose answered, "I can totally relate..."

I smiled. Nothing else would go wrong, right?

----------------------------IN THE MORNING-----------------------

I heard someone calling me...

"BELLA! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE BED AND GO FOR BREAKFAST!"

I opened my eyes a little, who was this pixie screaming at me? Go away, pixie.

"BELLA! BELLA!"

"Do not disturb..." I managed to mumble.

"BELLA! WAKE UP OR I ..." Annoying~

I threw my fist upwards, wounding the pixie who is taking away my sleep.

Then, I SMELT IT!

BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!

I woke up with a start. Something fell off me. I didn't care. I bolted out of the room.

"BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!"

I knocked into someone who is running into the kitchen too. The person stopped but I continued running.

I stopped in front of a motherly woman who had brown hair holding on to the plate of pancakes. She looked stunned.

I could feel drool. "Can I have some pancakes?" I looked greedily at the pancakes.

"Um... sure..."

She placed 2 pancakes on the plate and I started to gobble them.

WATER! I felt water poured down on me.

"AHH!" I screamed. I was fully awake now. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were looking at me stunned. Alice and Rose were having guilty looks on their faces.

"Izzy." Jasper managed to mumble. Izzy? IZZY?! OH NO! I looked at my hair. BROWN! I could feel my whole face turning red.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

**A/N: I am going to do the morning in Alice's, Emmett's and Esme's POV now. And if you were wondering why Edward wasn't involved... He is still sleeping...**

APOV

"BELLA! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE BED AND GO FOR BREAKFAST!" I shouted at Bella, well, Izzy.

Man, she is a deep sleeper. She opened a little of her eyes.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I continued to shout.

"Do not disturb..." she mumbled.

"BELLA! WAKE UP OR I ..." I was contemplating to pour water on her when she punched me. SHE FREAKING PUNCHED ME! Holding my nose, I stumbled backwards and Rose who was behind, caught me. Then, I smelt blueberry pancakes. Those were Emmett's favourites. They never failed to get him to wake up. I wonder if it was the same for...

SHE BOLTED OUT OF THE ROOM! SHOUTING WOULDN'T GET HER TO WAKE UP, BUT BLUEBERRY PANCAKES DOES?! GOSH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?!

EMPOV

The most awesome me was snuggling in my bed with Mr Teddy. Rose was having a stupid sleepover with Pixie. Nevertheless, Mr Teddy will always be a good substitute. Then, I SMELT MY FAVOURITE BLUEBERRY PANCAKES! I bolted out of the room, bringing Mr Teddy along, of course. Then I bumped into someone or something, I am not sure my mind was on the pancakes. I looked and saw Izzy. IZZY?! WHY WAS SHE HERE? I stood there stunned completely forgetting about pancakes or Mr Teddy.

ESMEPOV

I was frying blueberry pancakes, they were Emmett's favourite. By doing this, I didn't have to trouble myself to wake him. I walked out of the kitchen. Expecting Emmett to be standing in front of me, drooling at the pancakes. But I saw this beautiful brown-haired girl standing in Emmett's place instead. I just stood there.

Looking greedily at the pancakes she asked, "Can I have some pancakes?".

Hesitating, I answered, "Um... sure." Who is this girl? She seems familiar. I think I saw her on the posters in Edward's room. Who was it again? OH IZZY! What is she doing in our house, scarfing down blueberry pancakes. Then, Rose and Alice poured a bucket of water over her.

"AHH!" She screamed.

Jasper who witnessed the whole thing, mumbled "Izzy."

I knew I was right.

She looked at her hair and her whole face turned red.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

Oh boy... YOU DO.

**A/N: BACK TO BELLA!**

BPOV

I went back to Alice's room and changed into... (**You know what to do**) and placed the wig on my head. Edward has not found out yet...

I walked down the stairs. The breakfast was left on the table.

I looked at Alice, "Alice, I am so sorry. I am not quite a morning person." Alice smiled, "It doesn't matter. That's why you're special and you owe me at least 3 Bella Barbie."

I looked at Emmett, "Sorry for snatching your morning breakfast."

I looked at Esme, "Sorry for frightening you with my hungry look."

Lastly, I looked at everyone. "I am so sorry for the big mess I have caused. But, please, keep this a secret. Or I will have to move again."

Everyone smiled and the heavy tension was lifted.

Carlisle came forward and placed his hand on my shoulders. "Don't worry, Bella. I already treat you like a daughter. We won't tell."

"COME ON! I AM HUNGRYYY! LET'S HAVE BREAKFAST!"

I chuckled. Maybe letting them know wasn't a bad idea...

Then, rubbing his bleary eyes, Edward came down. He had the _best _timing... He missed all the fun. His hair was messy and he yawned.

"I was wondering what happened when Alice didn't come and jump on my bed... Well, I guess. Nothing happened..."

If only he knew...

**A/N: REVIEWS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK...**

"_YOU WHAT?"_

"_YES, IZ. I understand how welcoming you are. Shouldn't you be happy we're coming?"_

**This sneak peek is written before the real chapter is written, so the next chapter may not have the same words. But **_**THEY**_** are coming. GUESS WHO?!**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON~**


	9. Chapter 9: A Date It Is

**A/N: Thanks for the FABULOUS REVIEWS! I SHALL CONTINUALLY WELCOME THEM! Though, seriously, most of the emails I received were 'FAVOURITES' or 'STORY ALERT'! I NEED REVIEWS!**

**P.S Nobody actually guessed who...**

Chapter 9: A Date It Is

"SAVE ME!" I shouted. Rose and Alice were dragging me to the car.

"WHICH PART OF 'I DON"T WANT TO GO' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"BELLA! It'll be fun!" Rose tried to convince.

Suddenly, Alice let go. WOAH! I fell forward, but I caught myself in time to not fall. She unleashed her FULL POUT! Talk about unfair... AND SHE EVEN HAD THOSE QUIVERING LIPS!

"Bella, are you saying you don't want to spend an girly time with me and Rose? Are you implying that you can't stand an afternoon with us?" GOSH! She was trying to guilt me into going.

"UGH! Fine... JUST DON'T GO OVERBOARD!"

Then, Edward came out. GREAT TIMING HE HAS! HE COMES WHEN I DON'T NEED HIM!

He jogged to me and a slight pink tinted his cheeks. I wonder...

Hesitating, he seemed unsure. Whoa... Since when was _he _not confident.

"Um... Do you... want to ... Um... gooutwithmetowatchamovie?" HE WAS ASKING ME OUT! I don't know why but I said yes. He was practically GLOWING...

"Pick you up at seven!"

"NO! Wait at the theatres at seven?" I couldn't possibly let him see my house...

"SURE!" He seemed really excited.

I liked that side of Edward. The not so COCKY, EGOSTICAL JERK side of him.... Wait... DID I JUST SAY I LIKED? AS IN LIKE LIKE? NO WAY!

_Yes way._

WHO IS THIS AGAIN?

_Your subconscious. You woke me up with all that noise. I usually work at night when you're sleeping. I have to battle to monsters in your nightmare. And you have many COLOURFUL dreams that I feel embarrassed to talk to you about it. I AM STILL UNDERGOING THERAPY!_

Exaggerated... Go away now. Shoo.

I walked to Alice's car, glowing a little myself...

Faintly, I think I saw the mischievous glint in Alice's eye... What is that evil pixie thinking now?

-------------------After shopping------------------

I collapsed on the floor. Shopping with Alice is plain TORTURE!

SHE BROUGHT STUFF I THINK I WILL NEVER NEED. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY THE SHOP VICTORIA SECRET WAS FOR. TO TORTURE ME! COME ON! I DON'T THINK I NEED LINGERIE.

_Oh, I think you'll need them when you're having fantasies again..._

IT'S YOU AGAIN!

_Gee... how welcoming... By the way, YOU LOVE HIM. Admit it... IT WILL BE A LOT EASIER... Bye._

As soon as that annoying subconscious of mine left..._ I HEARD THAT!_

My phone rang.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination life is your creation._

"JAKEY! What's up?"

"First off, HAVE YOU CHANGED THE BARBIE SONG?!"

"No can do, Jakey."

"Second, my name is Jacob Black. YOU CAN CALL ME JAKE, JACOB OR MR BLACK. NOT JAKEY."

"Sure sure sure." I nodded.

"You're lying..."

"HOW COULD YOU EVER TELL?!"

"Every word has sarcasm dripping."

"HAHA! Is the band with you?"

I heard the phone got snatched. Good old Leah...

"IZZY, I MISSED YOU!"

"Awww... I KNOW."

"ME TOO!" I heard Seth in the background.

"Give me the phone." Seth grumbled.

"No not until you get that skank out of the room."

"Please leave Rachel." Seth is quite a ladies man. They throw themselves at him. But he is not a player. He doesn't go on dates or have a relationship with them. 'Just a little fun' is what he defined.

The phone was handed over to Seth.

"IZ! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! And recently, because you're away. We couldn't create any songs. So, manager, Renee, asked us to..." snatched away, AGAIN. Do they ever learn to pass it around?

It was Jake. "COME TO FORKS AND STAY WITH YOU! Enrol in school, of course..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Yes, Iz. I can totally understand how welcoming you are..."

"Sorry, Jake. Just that you surprise me. OF COURSE I AM HAPPY YOU'RE COMING! Wait....TELL ME THE DETAILS." Jake probably handed to Leah... She was always the one with details.

"Ok... The message said that we are arriving on next Friday night... Um... Apparently we are to enrol in the school too. As ourselves... hmm... Ourselves?"

"Repeat. Your. Last. Sentence."

"Ourselves?"

"AS YOURSELVES?!"

"Um... Yeah? You understand what it means?"

"IT MEANS YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR A BLOODY WIG! YOU ARE COMING AS _THE _LEAH, JAKE AND SETH! IT'S NOT FREAKIN FAIR!"

I heard snickering in the background...

"Are you laughing?"

"GOSH! WIG?! BET IT'S A BLONDE ONE!"

"As a matter of fact, _JAKEY. _IT IS! BYE BYE! I. AM. GOING. TO. HAVE. A. NICE. LONG. CHAT. WITH. MY. TRAITOR. MUM."

"Bye Iz."

I looked at the time. Oh no, I have to go prepare for the date. I guess the talk shall wait. Just then, the door bell rang.

I opened the door to reveal, ALICE AND ROSE?!

"If my parents know..."

"Relax, Iz. You're parents are away."

"They are?"

"I WATCH THE NEWS!" She seemed to proud of that...

"ANYWAY WE ARE HERE TO PREPARE YOU FOR YOUR DATE!"

"How did you know about that?"

"That's cos' Edward is a failure at planning dates. They just throw themselves at him. So the most AWESOME me, planned it. So, I will know what outfit is suitable."

"Chill Alice. I am just going to watch a _movie."_

"No date planned by me only has a _movie._"

Rose took out a bottle.

"If you want your hair to look nice. WE ARE GOING TO DYE IT BLONDE! Don't worry, it can be washed out."

"Apparently, you didn't notice the most important thing. I didn't say yes to your major makeover..."

"My nose still hurts..." Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"FINE..."

They dyed my hair blonde and made me wear... (**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, DON'T YOU?**)

I reached the theatres at 7. Edward was standing there looking drop dead gorgeous in his black button-down shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey Bella! You look beautiful... Blue is definitely your colour." He said kinda dazed. Did I dazzle him? Nonetheless, his harmless comment has triggered my blush.

"Thanks."

We watched the movie till 8.30. I wonder what he was going to do now... since Alice-planned-dates _never _end with just a movie.

"Um... Alice probably told you she planned this date. But, I think I am just sticking to the original date. Come follow me."

He drove his Volvo and I followed in my Ferrari. We reach a forest. Edward got out of the car. I left my bag in the car and got out too.

"Here." He handed me a pair of blue converses.

"Heels may be a little obstructive." I quickly changed into the converses. I hated heels but Alice made me wore them. Heels are DEATHTRAPS!

Following Edward, I went into the forest. Due to the uncoordinated feet of mine, I kept tripping. Edward was patient with me and silence filled the air. The silence between us was comfortable, not awkward. We didn't see the need to talk.

When I tripped again, Edward decided to just hold my hand and lead me. A current of electricity flowed through us. I blushed. I never felt like this with anyone before.

Finally, we reached a meadow.

"Wow... It's so... beautiful."

"Yeah... It's indeed beautiful." But he was looking at me rather than the meadow.

"I used to come here when I was a young boy. No one knew here except me. This is a special place to me. And I want to share this with you. "

I blushed, AGAIN,

His fingers caressed my cheek. "Your blush is so beautiful..."

He got closer to me and when I thought he was going to kiss me.

He said, "A leaf was caught in your hair." His cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

"Give me a chance, Bella." I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue.

"At what?"

"Becoming your boyfriend."

Whoa...

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW!** **I actually finished this faster than I thought I would! :D Well, A new Chapter for you! IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT TO HELP ME TO GET TO 100 REVIEWS... **

**REVIEW! Even if it's just a ' :D '. It's directed to *COUGH* someone. *COUGH*.**

**NOT THAT I DIDN'T LIKE IT! **

**EVERY REVIEW COUNTS!**

**HELP ME! *hint*And the next chapter shall be up even faster. *hint***

**PRESS THAT BUTTON!**


	10. Chapter 10: That's What Friends Are For

**A/N: For those who didn't read my new fanfic, GO READ IT! After this of course... REVIEWS~**

_Previously..._

"_Give me a chance, Bella." I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue._

"_At what?" _

"_Becoming your boyfriend."_

_Whoa..._

Chapter 10: That's What Friends Are For.

(*Squeals, still can't get over the fact that I have reached the 10th chapter...*)

BPOV

I just stared blankly at him. I mean, how am I supposed to react when this super hot jerk, that does has a sweet side, says he wants to be my boyfriend?

"Just think about it, okay?" He insisted.

"I will," He seemed to brighten up. "But... I have to tell you that I _hate _players."

"I promise, I will stop playing with girls as long as you give me a chance." He was really cheerful...

-At the airport, Friday night- (**please forgive me if I have mixed the dates up...**)

I was wearing... (**It should be a habit by now, shouldn't it? Btw, I have Leah's, Seth's and Jake's outfits too: D**)

When I saw Leah, Jake and Seth, I wanted to just rush to them and hug them. But we were supposed to be inconspicuous. The trio saw me and just followed quietly, attracting no attention.

Finally, we reached the house.

I hugged Leah, bumped fists with Jake and Seth, the gentleman, kissed my hand. The fact that he was a gentleman was why he was so popular with girls. Renee hugged all of them and Charlie grinned but got down to business immediately.

"4 of you had better have at least 2 songs for your album by the next week. I know you have been writing songs, Bella." He cut me off before I could even utter a word.

"I was going to ask when they were starting school."

"Monday"

"Without a wig." Jake added, he just had to rub it in...

-Monday morning-

The night before, I had told the band my brilliant plan of 'Bella' knowing them. I was going to be in school before them and when they arrive, I would be all friendly with them and we would see the looks on everyone's faces...

I wore... (**Sorry, But I am kinda lazy to choose the outfit.**)

-OPERATION KNOWING TOO HOT-

I drove to school and reached in record time again. Probably because of the fact I was so excited as to see the faces of the skanks.

Then, Leah drove into the school in her yellow Ferrari and parked. Jake then drove in his blue Ferrari and parked right next to Leah. Lastly, Seth drove in, in his black Ferrari parked. The three cars were next to each other and three of them opened the car doors and stood out. AT THE SAME TIME! Talk about synchronised...

Everyone gasped when they saw them, who wouldn't? I mean, Too Hot was in almost every magazine and our songs were often the most popular songs... Anyway, time for me to act...

I ran into the crowd and shouted, "LEAH! JAKE! SETH!"

I hugged Leah, bumped fists with Jake and Seth kissed my hand. I could hear the crowd chattering...

_Who is she to them?_

_OMG! IT'S TOO HOT!_

_Is it me or is Seth winking at me? _

_What is Too Hot doing here?_

I grinned.

"Follow me to the office."

The three of them followed me and the rest of the school just stared blankly. No one's brain had reacted fast enough to get an autograph.

Jake, Seth and Leah got their schedule and compared it against each other. Seth had every class with me but Jake and Leah only had Gym with me.

-Biology-

Seth forced another smile as the students clicked furiously on their camera. I was sniggering.

"This wig has finally proven its worth." I proclaimed as we entered the lab.

Seth groaned. "I wish I have a wig now..."

When we entered the lab, Edward Cullen was already in class. WOW, _he_ was early...

Seth saw him and looked at me pleadingly. He definitely did not want to spend all of biology getting sexually harassed by girls or giving guys tips on girls, or signing autographs. He looks constipated when someone asks for another autograph. I swear his brand new pen was running out of ink.

I looked at Edward and sighed.

"Let's sit at the back, Seth."

"Really thanks, Bella." Seth breathed a sigh of relief and Edward's facial expression dropped when I walked past _our_ table to the back.

"That's what friends are for." I gave him a smile to assure him.

Mr Banner came in and started the lesson immediately without getting Seth to introduce himself.

Somehow, during the whole lesson, I could not concentrate. My eyes just kept wondering to a certain bronze head...

Hmmm... I wonder why...

**A/N: AHH! So sorry for this super short chapter. I AM GETTING A WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY. If I can't get any inspiration... I would probably end the story. That's because whenever I get an idea for a story, I have the beginning and ending, but lack of middle. D: **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed :D**


	11. Chapter 11: I Like You

**A/N: REVIEW, PEOPLE :D**

**Chapter 11: I Like You**

_Previously..._

_Somehow, during the whole lesson, I could not concentrate. My eyes just kept wondering to a certain bronze head..._

_Hmmm... I wonder why..._

When Biology ended, I walked out of the classroom by myself; Seth was being attacked by fans again. Edward followed me out and caught me before I could leave.

"Bella, why did you ignore me?"

"Well... Seth had no partner..."

"So, you're saying that Seth is more important to you than me?" I could see that this assumption was hurting him. I felt a pang of guilt for letting him feel hurt.

"No... I really don't know, Edward. I'm just feeling... confused with my emotions."

Edward looked at me sadly and sighed and went to his next class. I decided to ditch. I went to my car and sped off. I texted Seth, Jake and Leah that I was ditching. I did not go home.

I went to the movie theatre. I bought a movie ticket for the movie with the least popularity. I wanted some peace and quiet. The theatre always manages to soothe me.

-The Movie-

There were a few people. No doubt the loyal fans of the movie star or just couples finding a place to make out.

I watched the lead actress cried and told her lover how she could not survive if he killed himself.

Could I live my normal life if Edward did not exist? I managed to live for the first 17 years of my life.

_But you have always felt something missing..._

Ugh... it was my sub-conscious again...

_I told you if you just listen to me that you do love him. It will be a whole lot easier._

I...

_You're unsure of your feelings for him, but just follow your heart. It will eventually lead to him._

But...

My sub-conscious had left and coincidentally, the movie ended. I drove home in silence. My parents had not returned yet. Jake, Leah and Seth are not back from school yet.

I went to my room. I lay down on the bed and stared into the ceiling. My mind is made up. I know what to do...

I scrolled down my contact list and found Edward's contact.

_Let's meet at the meadow at 6. _I pressed sent and went to find an outfit.

-Six o'clock-

I drove to the forest and Edward was leaning on his car, waiting for me. He saw me and we walked to the meadow in silence. This time, the silence was very, very awkward...

Once we reached the meadow, Edward finally looked at me in the eye and I could see hurt and rejection swimming in his emerald eyes.

"You said you needed to meet. What is it?" he snapped, I could not blame him. I rejected him. He had a huge ego, that rejection was probably a needle, deflating his ego.

"I... made my mind up." He looked at me, doubtful, suspicious and nervous of what I was going to say next.

"I … like you… and I... want... youtobemyboyfriend." I mumbled the last part. My whole face flushed red.

Edward did not reply, he just stood there and then the corners of his mouth tug. He pretended to look puzzled.

"What? What did you say? I am sorry but I don't think I caught the last part." Jerk. He just wanted me to inflate his ego again.

I blushed furiously, "I. Like. You. And. I. Want. You. To. Be. My. Boyfriend. Is that clear enough?"

He smirked and pulled me into a kiss.

It was sweet and gentle like we just met.

Then, it became more passionate and filled with lust. Like when we started to notice each other.

And it was love, when we develop our feelings for each other.

He broke the kiss apart, breathless.

"I want you to be my girlfriend too." He gave me a crooked grin, making me melt.

-3 months later-

Edward and I have been dating for 3 months and he has kept his promise throughout. He did not play with girls and I was really beginning to... _love _him. Seth had found a girlfriend too, not a fling, a real _girlfriend. _Her name is Elizabeth but we call her Liz. Seth is completely in love with her…

It was a fine Saturday and Edward and I were at the meadow again. We didn't do much there, just look at each other, talk, enjoying the company. Then, my phone rang.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
Imagination life is your creation._

"Yes, Jake?"

"First off, thanks for calling me by my name and I'm not going to lecture you on the ringtone because I have accepted the fact that you were born to irritate me. Anyway, do you know what's happening this Saturday? " OMG, IT'S JAKE'S BIRTHDAY!

I faked "Saturday? Hmmm… I don't know… There's nothing special about this Saturday, am I not right? "

"It's my birthday, ass."

"OH! I knew that… Just kidding with you. So? Birthday party again?" I laughed lightly.

"Yeah… it's at a pub in Seattle. Seeing we couldn't possibly have a birthday party at your house… And you have to come as Izzy, at least for awhile. Just in case the press comes and creates rumours about how Izzy didn't come to Jake's birthday…" He whispered the 'Izzy' part, worried anyone might hear him.

"Sure." I guess, I just appear, sing a song and leave. Then, Bella will appear.

"Bye." I shut the phone.

"Jacob?" Edward looked at me.

I smiled. "Yeah… he's inviting me to his birthday party."

"Yeah! Saturday's Jacob's birthday! "

I looked at him puzzled, "How do you know? I didn't think you would like Too Hot."

His cheeks tinted pink; I loved embarrassed and shy Edward. _Wait… love?_

"Um… I may have, sort of, kinda, possibly um… have a… um… tinycrushonIzzy. "

I blushed; he had a crush on me before I even met him.

"Oh…"

His hands cupped my face, "Bella, I used to have a crush on her, but ever since I realise I lo-like you, I tore down all the posters of her in my room. Even the picture of her in my wallet is changed to you." He took out his wallet and showed me.

True enough, it was me. The photo was taken when we were on one of our dates; I was wearing a simple blue dress and Edward in a smart black suit. We were looking at each other in adoration and love, it was practically radiating out from the picture itself. I smiled.

"I believe you Edward. Everyone's invited, but… I have something on before the party, so I'll be arriving late. You have to go there by yourself, I'll meet you there."

"Why?"

_THINK QUICK! _

"I have to visit my sick aunt in California." _WTH, CALIFORNIA? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

"I'll miss you."

"I know you will." I chuckled.

Nothing could go wrong… right?

**A/N: Update soon. **

**P.S you might wanna know that Bella's going to reveal her identity… really… really soon.**

**P.S.S I am working on a new story, it's an "Edward left Bella" story, there will be vampires. But if I'm not satisfied with that story, I might not post it.**


	12. Chapter 12: MY ULTIMATE ENEMY, BEER

**A/N: I HAVE GOTTEN ONLY 5 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER… *goes to the corner and sobs* and I give you an '8 pages long' chapter.**

**Chapter 12: MY ULTIMATE ENEMY, BEER**

_Previously…_

"_I'll miss you." _

"_I know you will." I chuckled._

_Nothing could go wrong… right?_

BPOV

I got dressed, this was outfit one, where I'm Izzy. (**Linkie in profile**)

"Hey, Bells. You ready?" Jake shouted from the living room.

"Coming," I tried to get downstairs as fast as I could without falling on my face.

"Just a reminder, Jake. You gotta greet me as Izzy. When I'm dressed like that, only after I changed, then I'll be Bella." I reminded him. He might be the one that exposes me, since he is prone to do idiotic things…

"Don't worry, Izzy. I will take care of him." Leah assured me.

We wore our coats and drove to Seattle, trying to avoid as many paparazzi as possible.

We reached the pub and luckily, no one had spotted 4 sleek cars driving out from a tiny town. _Amazing… (Note sarcasm)_

I took off my coat and left it in my car. After singing a song, I had to drive back home to change. Just in case, I could never get too careful…

We hung around the pub till people started arriving. It's time for a song…

I went to the stage where Jacob, Leah and Seth were waiting. We were starting the song early so Bella could come earlier.

"HELLO, PEOPLE."

They started cheering. Cheers always gave me the extra confidence I needed.

"So, I'm going to sing a song to Jacob first." I smirked. He was in for some embarrassment…

"Okay, everyone, listen up. Yeah… the two of you there."

A couple stopped eating each other's faces and looked at me. I continue smirking.

"That's right, would you kindly pause your intense make-out session? WE'RE SINGING A BIRTHDAY SONG FOR THE BIRHTDAY BOY. HIS NAME IS JAKEY, BY THE WAY!"

I could hear Jacob groan behind me.

"Okay, loud and clear. Before anyone gets drunk…" I mumbled the last part.

And I, or we, started singing,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JAKE-YYYYYYYY,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Now, let's get the real thing started! This song is 'Your Love Is My Drug'.

(**Sorry, if there are mistakes in the song.**)

"Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall

What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But love to my own devices  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis

My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgements getting kinda hazy  
My steez is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crack-head

What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I gotta question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, uh your drug?  
Your drug, uh your drug  
Uh your drug is my love, your drug (x2)

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey...Hey...  
So?  
Your love your love your love your love, is my drug."

The crowd went crazy, cheering and whistling.

I saw Alice and Rosalie grinning at me like there's no tomorrow.

Jasper was smiling. Edward was smiling too, but it did not reach his eyes.

Emmett shouted, "I LOVE YOU BABY," earning a smack on the back of his head by Rosalie.

I pretended to blow him a kiss and he caught it and placed it on his cheek.

_That was just so Emmett-ish_

Once the crowd quieten, I spoke again,

"Okay, that's it for today. Enjoy yourselves at the party. I have to leave now…" I pretended to frown.

I hugged Leah, kissed the birthday boy on his cheek and waved to love-struck Seth, who was too engrossed in his conversation with Liz.

"I'll be back." I whispered to Leah and Jake.

EPOV

I had to admit, Izzy's new song was fantastic. Too bad, Bella missed the whole thing. She would probably arrive very late, since California is not exactly that near. (**I may have gotten my geography wrong, if so, I'm sorry.**)

-After 2 hours- (**Would it take an hour from Forks to Seattle?**)

I was waiting outside the pub for Bella.

It was just too noisy inside. God, I missed Bella so much… Like how Izzy sang her song, Bella was my personal brand of heroin…

I want her so much… no, I need her.

I grinned when I saw a red Ferrari pulled up at the curb.

Bella came out in a white long-sleeved shirt that hugged her figure, a blue skirt that was a little above her knee, blue flats and a long necklace. (**LINKIE IN PROFILE**)

She is such an angel. Who knew she could have that much of an effect on me? The scarier part, I actually liked it.

She saw me, grinned widely and walked towards me.

"Hello beautiful," I whispered in her ear huskily.

"You're not bad yourself."

"You do know you just missed the best part of the party, am I not right?"

"Which part?" She gave me a confused look and her eyebrows were scrunched together in a cute fashion that made her look so adorable.

"Izzy? Sing?" I gave her a very obvious clue.

Realization dawned on her flawless features, "Oh… It doesn't matter; I'm not really a huge fan of her… Unlike someone I know…" She trailed off suggestively.

"Hey, hey… I am just a fan right now…"

She smiled and said, "Let's enter and not look like idiots standing outside."

"Hey, Bella. Show some respect for the bouncers."

"Oops…" She blushed.

"Sorry," She told the bouncers when we handed them our invitation cards.

Everyone had an invitation card, for maximum security and privacy…

I told Bella I would be waiting at the bar as she went off to greet Jacob happy birthday.

I sat at the bar waiting for Bella. It was not long before she came, looking really radiant.

"What do you want, Bella?" She tapped her chin with her index finger, as if the drink was concerning her life and death.

"I'll have mango margarita." I told the bartender.

Her eyes lightened.

"Could I have a tequila straight?" _ W-O-W _

He gave her a glass with a slice of lemon and some salt.

She pushed the salt and lemon away. (**What I'm about to write is purely made up, I doubt you could replace the lemon…**)

"Do you by any chance have peanut butter? Oh… those with nuts in it?"

The bartender seemed intrigue so he ran to the kitchen.

I, myself, was curious too.

"Peanut… butter?"

She looked at me as if I asked a weird question. For a moment there, I thought I have been wrong all those years…

"Please don't tell me you haven't tried tequila with peanut butter."

"Then I shan't tell you…"

"Edward, this is serious. You have not tried tequila with peanut butter before?" _Serious? How would drinking tequila with peanut butter be… __**serious**__?_

Just then the bartender came back with a jar of peanut butter.

He handed her the jar and watch her in amusement.

She dipped her finger inside the jar and spread peanut butter on where the salt should have been. She coated her finger on the other hand with loads of peanut butter.

She gracefully sucked the peanut butter at the area between her thumb and forefinger and drank the tequila.

In a quick motion, she stuck her finger into her mouth sucking the peanut butter.

She closed her eyes and gave a moan. _God, she gave a moan for __**peanut butter**__…_

She finally finished her peanut butter; she opened her eyes and looked at me.

She asked for another tequila shot and pushed the jar of peanut butter to me.

"Give it a try." Her eyes were practically sparkling and could not possibly say no to such a face.

I did what she did and sure, the tequila tasted bitter but the peanut butter overtook the taste as soon as it reached my mouth. It was sweet with a tinge of saltiness. _Yum… _And I realise I was moaning too…

"It's the best thing you ever drank, right?"

I nodded my head, though I was not going to touch any more alcohol. I was not planning on getting drunk.

"How did you come to this insane idea that peanut butter would taste good with tequila?"

She blushed slightly, "Let's just say I had this phrase of my life where I thought peanut butter was everything…"

I chuckled wondering what she had eaten in this 'phrase' of her life. I decided to voice my thoughts out.

"Um… peanut butter and jelly sandwich, peanut butter coated ice-cream, spaghetti with peanut butter, peanut butter with grape juice, peanut butter on the pizza… and you know… many more."

"Seriously? Spaghetti with peanut butter?"

"I had to admit, that was the worst. The spaghetti tasted like worms…"

I laughed.

She seemed to get an idea.

"We haven't toasted to the birthday boy!"

She ran up to the stage with a martini in her hand. She grabbed the microphone and said, "Jacob, I offer you a toast for finally being a _man…_"

Jacob grinned lazily and stumbled up to the stage. It was obvious he was drunk and where was his girlfriend?

He took the microphone from her and said, "I've always been a man… To prove it, I'll challenge you to a drink-off."

I heard someone near me chuckled. It was Seth with his girlfriend, Liz.

"What's so funny?" I was kind of worried if Bella would get drunk.

"Jacob. He challenges her to a drink-off every birthday party he has. The thing is, Bella is a really good drinker and Jacob would lose."

"Really? She has never got drunk?"

"Drunk? Yes, quite a lot actually. Despite being able to drink Everclear and not get drunk, Bella will get drunk at the slightest sip of…"

He was interrupted by Jacob, "I, JACOB BLACK, CHALLENGE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TO A DRINK-OFF OF… BEER!"

He grinned stupidly while Bella's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"God, that moron. Where's Leah?" Seth mumbled before running towards the stage.

BPOV (Sorry for the change of POVs if it's confusing…)

"I, JACOB BLACK, CHALLENGE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TO A DRINK-OFF OF… BEER!"

_WHAT IS THAT MORON TALKING ABOUT? HE KNOWS I CAN'T DRINK BEER! I'LL GET DRUNK IMMEDIATELY!_

From the corner of my eye, I saw Seth running to the stage. Just when I was going to take that beer can. Seth grabbed my arm.

"Bella," he hissed.

"I have to Seth. Or I'll look really bad. Come on, it's just getting drunk…" I whispered

"You might expose your identity!" He shout-whispered.

"How am I going to reveal my identity?"

"Remember last time you drank beer? You cut your hair off! You had short hair for a year before it grew back!"

"So, you're worried I'd cut my hair? No worries, Seth. This is a wig. It doesn't matter if I cut my hair off. " I was trying to assure him. Nothing could go wrong.

"BELLA? ARE YOU BACKING OUT?" Jacob whined.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Seth gave me a last warning before going down the stage.

_What I did not know was that I just made the worst decision ever…_

"No way, man." I ignored Seth and replied to Jacob. I grabbed the beer can and drank it.

I felt darkness consumed me before Drunken Bella took over.

"_Let the fun begin…" drunken Bella thought._

I reassured myself one last time: Nothing could go wrong…

**A/N: Could you get me 10 reviews? The revealing of Izzy-Bella is next chapter. So review :D**

**And, by the way, read my one-shots :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Whoops

**A/N: Ta-da. The explaining is in the next chapter. I tried to describe more in this chapter :D**

**Honestly, I think my writing is getting worse. This is what happens when you are on a holiday and stop using your brain…**

**Chapter 13: Whoops…**

_Previously…_

_I felt darkness consumed me before Drunken Bella took over._

"_Let the fun begin…" drunken Bella thought._

_I reassured myself one last time: Nothing could go wrong…_

EPOV

I watched Bella as her eyelids droop and she had that same grin as Jacob. She was drunk_. Wow, that was fast… Well, I wonder how drunken Bella is like._

I chuckled to myself. I guess I'll just have to wait and see…

Then, Bella's eyes brighten, as if she was not drunk, she seems sober though… Her eyes lit up when she saw the guitar. She grabbed it roughly. She does not _look _drunk, but her actions prove me wrong.

Stumbling a little, she _tried _to walk straight to the microphone. She gave a small giggle, those "I-am-drunk" high-pitched giggle.

"HELLO, NEW YORK!" She practically screamed into the microphone, nearly bursting my eardrums. _How in the world…WOULD SHE BE IN NEW YORK?_

She jumped and started a beat on her guitar. She started singing.

(**I actually research on the song that Bella should sing... I wanted to find a catchy song, kinda "rap-py" but um… this is the best I've got.**)

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me."

She… sounded like… _Izzy._

"NOW, WASN'T THAT AWESOME, NEW YORK?" She screamed once more.

_Something is terribly wrong with this Bella…_

The crowd cheered, she bowed and then looked at her hair. She gave an "I-am-going-to-do-something-stupid" grin and pulled her hair.

Her blonde locks fell to the ground and silky brown hair cascaded down her back. (**Ah… my favourite sentence in this chapter…**)

_SHE'S IZZY?_

She put her two hands up in the "Michael Jackson style" and said, "Ta-da."

Some people gasped, some were too engrossed in their make-out session, and some were too drunk.

I just stood there stunned.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion as Bella's knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Seth rushed forward to catch her and he carried her bridal-style to an empty room. Alice and Rosalie hurried behind him.

_I _should be the one carrying her.

_I _should be the one running after her right now.

_I _should be the one that knew…

After getting over the shock that Bella is Izzy, I ran to find her.

She has to explain…

**A/N: THE CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG…**

**Well, I decided to split up the chapter… I'm currently writing the next one. But does anyone know how to get a beta? **


	14. Chapter 14: If only

**A/N: I HAVE A BETA :D She's 'cute and clumsy'. Thanks for beta-ing.**

**Chapter 14: If only…**

APOV

Bella finished her song and she collapsed. Seth ran forward to catch her while Rose and I followed him. Edward was just standing there, looking stunned.

His eyes darted from Bella to Seth, back to Bella then to me and Rose. I think he was trying to figure out why we are not surprised and why he did not know his girlfriend was Izzy.

Well, all I can say is that, Bella is officially screwed…

BPOV

Light. Bright light.

I opened my eyes lazily, trying to adjust from darkness to the sudden brightness. I yawned, stretching a little then I rubbed my bleary eyes and sat on the bed.

There was a blur figure sitting at the end of the bed, I focused my eyes and saw that it was Leah.

"Leah?" My voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Beer." Beer? I tried to link myself to beer…

_Flashback_

_I was singing with Leah, Seth and Jacob. We were having our own private party. It was my first time drinking beer._

_Seeing a pair of scissors on the bar, I grabbed them and giggled uncontrollably._

_I cut my hair. Short._

_After that time, I never touched beer again._

_Flashback ends._

Leah looked like she was ready to cry. Her eyes were welling with moisture.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I promised to look after that oaf, but I just went to the toilet and…"

"What… what happened?" I breathed. Suddenly, not knowing the truth became so much more appealing.

"You got drunk… and you revealed your identity…" I gasped.

Someone cleared his throat.

I saw Edward leaning on the doorframe. Leah looked at him then me, then him again.

"I am sorry, Bella. But I think you two better talk…" And she excused herself out of the room.

I was afraid. Afraid of the look Edward was giving me. Afraid of what Edward must think of me. Just… afraid.

"Edward?" He looked at me coldly. He sent shivers down my spine.

"Why?" He took a deep breath, since this was probably difficult for him.

"Why did you hide it from me and tell everyone else?" I could see him struggling to control his anger.

"I… My parents made me cover up my identity, or my car would get it."

He laughed sarcastically, "Oh, so I see. Your car was more important than me?"

"No, Edward…" I was quite jittery right now.

"If… no 'accidents' happened, you were never planning to tell me?"

"I…" I wanted to tell him I was planning to tell him. I wanted to, but my mouth would not lie.

"Bella," His eyes softened a little.

"It takes trust to make a relationship work. I trusted you, yet you kept the most important secret about you. You… broke my heart." His expression looked so sad and vulnerable. I wanted to rip the person, who caused him to be so upset, apart piece by piece. Then I realised, the person was me…

An expressionless and cold mask immediately replaced his face when he 'broke down'. Hurt, anger and rejection was swimming in those emerald eyes I loved. Now, I could not even have eye contact.

"You know what? You're just another Hollywood brat. You just want to toy with my emotions, watch me suffer, watch me question my sanity."

"No…" Tears were rolling freely down my eyes.

He snorted.

"You. Disgust. Me." He spat those words out at me.

"Please, Edward. Let me explain." I cried.

"Explain? Sure. Go on, I'm listening." He looked at me with an icy glare, as if daring me to lie. I looked down at my hands avoiding his glare. He was right; I had no other excuse…

He scoffed.

"No explanation? I finally understand you, Bella. I used to think you were 'hard to read' but actually you're an open book. You're those types of bitches that think you're superior to others, aren't you? Why don't you just go back to Hollywood, where you and all the other brats belong? YOU SELF-CENTERED BITCH! " He screamed at me. A single teardrop slid down from each of his eyes. I have never seen Edward cry. My heart broke at his expression.

"Edward, don't…" I whispered, hoping he would magically forgive me.

".YOU. GOOD RIDDANCE. I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" His usually velvety and smooth voice was laced with venom.

As if to prove his point, he took out his wallet, roughly grabbed my picture out and tore it into pieces. He scattered them on the floor and spat on it.

He turned abruptly and left.

But not without saying softly, "I trusted you… I thought you were different… I loved you…"

Those last words bit me harder than all the other insults.

Because, he_ loved_ me… and I still love him …

I curled up in a foetal position and wrapped my arms around myself, as if I would break into pieces. Seeing the situation, I would not say that is impossible. Then, I cried. I cried for my love. I cried for myself. I cried and cried.

If only, I didn't drink the beer…

If only, I had dyed my hair…

If only, I did not come to this party…

Would it have been different?

If only, I did not break his heart…

**A/N: Angst… WOW. I hope this chapter has been more expressive and you could 'connect' better to the story.**

**I would try to update soon, but my holidays are ending. (AND I HAVE NOT DONE MY HOMEWORK n).**

**Once again, thanks to my new beta, 'cute and clumsy' u**


	15. Chapter 15: The Feeling's Mutual

**A/N: Well, I'd like to thank '****OmTrOcKiT1o1' for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

**:D**

**If you're nice enough, would you mind writing something you don't like/agree of my story in your review? I would want some criticism to improve :D Thanks.**

**Once again, thanks to my beta, "Cute and Clumsy"**

Chapter 15: The feeling's mutual.

_Previously…_

_If only, I didn't drink the beer…_

_If only, I had dyed my hair…_

_If only, I did not come to this party…_

_Would it have been different? _

_If only, I did not break his heart…_

BPOV

-The Next Day-

I woke up to the comfort of my soft bed. Wait, _my bed_? I thought I was…

Just then, the door swung open. Leah. She walked in holding a tray, my breakfast I supposed. A plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Yeah… that's the best they could have cooked… no sarcasm intended.

She placed the tray on my lap.

She smiled gently and said, "Sorry, but you know us. We're practically timed-bombs in the kitchen. I think Jake blew up the oven. God knows why he needed the oven." She chuckled, probably thinking about the incident.

She continued, "I think I'll make an exception today, I'll let you eat in bed." She smiled, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

I tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace. I cut a slice of bacon and chewed tentatively. Leah looked at me with expectant eyes; I could not disappoint a face like this…

"It's… edible." '_Not. It's disgusting,_' the mean bitch side of me thought. Whoa… she has not come out for quite a long time already.

Leah gazed deep into my eyes, trying to find out how I was feeling.

"So… What are you going to do now?" She asked warily, hoping she didn't trigger my waterworks or anger.

I drank some orange juice. I was stuck.

"Um…quit school? We hire a private tutor?"

"So, you're just going to run away?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do?"

"Well, the Bella I know. She would march right back to Edward and explain. She would not have run away like a _coward_." She emphasised.

"I can't explain! I DON'T HAVE A BLOODY EXPLANATION!" I screamed at her. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "Sorry," I apologised.

Leah was not in the least bit frustrated.

"Apologise then. Tell him you're sorry. Ask him what he wants you to do for him to forgive you. That's the least you can do, Bella. "

I sighed, knowing she is right.

"What if he doesn't want to listen? He didn't listen to me the first time…" I trailed off, thinking about the colourful language he had _nicely_ said to me.

"Bella, he was upset and angry. Now he has cooled down, he'll probably hear you out."

"But…"

"No 'buts'. I don't care. You're going to school on Monday." With that she left the room.

I gulped. I just _prayed _that somehow… he will forgive me.

-Monday-

I woke up from a bad dream. It was _that_ dream again. At first, Edward and I were kissing then the scene changed, Edward was looking at me accusingly saying that he loved me. The keyword being, _loved_.

I looked at the clock and realised that I didn't have much time left.

I quickly threw on a white tube dress and put on my earring. Rushing down the stairs, I managed to put on my knee high boots. I drove to school hoping to be able to catch Edward before the bell rings.

Reaching school, I saw a mob of bronze hair and rushed towards that mob. It was no doubt Edward's hair.

"Edward, I just want to tell you…" I started.

And I realise his arm was wounded around that _skank's_ shoulder. _Jessica_… Only if you would know how much I want to watch you suffer intense pain right now.

He looked at me. His eyes swimming with hatred and a disgusted look. This wasn't the Edward I know…

"Hey, _Bella_." He said cockily and he sneered at my name.

I wanted to tell him I was sorry but I shouted at him instead. "WHY IS YOUR ARM AROUND _HER_?" I pointed accusingly at Jessica. He grinned evilly like his plan had gone well…

"Well, _Bella_. When will you ever learn? _Players_ don't just _change_ for _a_ girl… Tsk, tsk, tsk… You have to wake up."

"YOU WERE _PLAYING_ WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME? YESTERDAY? All that was… an… act?" My heart broke again. His mask slipped a little but he put it up so quickly that I wondered if my eyes saw wrongly.

"Look, leave the playing to the players. Though I thought I acted really well yesterday, didn't I? Jessie dearest?" He looked adoringly towards Jessica. The look he gave _me_.

Jessica flicked her hair, pushed her fake boobs nearer to Edward and said in a nasally tone, "Of course, Eddykins. Everything you do is great! " All the time looking like her eyes had a twitching problem.

And he kissed her. In. Front. Of. Me.

_Players…_ never change… Exactly what _he_ had told me.

_Flashback_

_I stood in the door way. Royce was naked in bed with another blonde. He didn't even look apologetic. He just shrugged. And said, "_Players_ don't just _change_ for _a_ girl."_

_I ran and he didn't come for me._

_Royce was just like any other player. _

_They don't change…_

_Flashback ends_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Edward and Jessica stopped eating each other faces.

He grinned triumphantly and smugly at me, getting pleasure from my pain.

He thinks he has won.

He has broken me.

Think again, Assward.

I broke into my own famous evil smirk.

"I see. And I thought I would win." Lie

"You really thought, I, Izzy, would fall for you? I was just playing hard, trying to get your attention and kill time in this hellhole." Lie.

"I guess we're both good." Lie

"Well," I stalled to get a better impact.

"The feeling's mutual." I cocked my head to a side, saying it casually like I did not care. I gave him a smile as if his 'performance' did not affect me in the least bit.

I turned and walked away with my head held high.

_Players_ will never have a chance to break my heart again…

I reached the general office and saw Alice standing out. She looked sorrowfully at me. I remained emotionless as I tried to walk past her.

"Bella, don't."

I swallowed and gave her a tight smile.

"I'm sorry, Al. I don't belong here. I have to go back. Back to where I _belong_." My voice broke at the last word. Both of us knew that I treated Forks more of my home than Hollywood.

Her eyes were watery as she looked up at me, "Will… you… keep in contact… with… us?" She was sniffing rather loudly.

I swallowed my guilt and continued with that emotionless mask, "No."

I walked into the office and told the administrator that I would stop schooling. I signed some papers and exited the office.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO CUT ALL CONNECTIONS TO FORKS?" Alice shouted at me when I was walking to my Ferrari.

I turned back with a mocking smile. I had to break her heart too_. A clean break_.

"Who am I, Alice? _IZZY!_ I have no need to _entertain_ a mere _fan_." I laughed and sped away in my Ferrari.

From my rear mirror (**A/N: Is that what it's called?**) I saw Alice collapsed onto the floor in heart-wrenching sobs. I clenched the driving wheel hard.

_This was my entire fault_…

"Sorry, Al." I whispered as I wiped away the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

**A/N: Hmm… should I do an EPOV for this chappie? Tell me in a review :D**

**Hmm… is it "descriptive" enough for the story to "run" in your mind? Sorry, I didn't put much effort into this chapter. Just wanted to get the story out for my readers as soon as possible :D**

**Btw, if you're nice enough, would you mind writing something you don't like/agree of my story in your review? I would want some criticism to improve :D Thanks.**

**REVIEW~ **

**P.S Check out my poll so I'll know what to do after this story. **


	16. Chapter 16: Hollywood Brat

**A/N: I was feeling a little lazy. So no EPOV XP SORRY. So here's the Next chappie :D**

**Well, I have a reason for MIA-ing for so long. My grandfather died… so we had the traditional 7-day Buddhist funeral. Yeah…**

**Then, there were my exams… I'm posting this before my exams end. So, "SHUSH". –Keeps a straight face- Don't tell my mum.**

**So, yeah….**

**P.S Check out my poll so I'll know what to do after this story. **

**P.S.S ****IMPORTANT****: Bella's a little bitchy in this chapter, cos Mean Bitch Bella is taking over. Did you spot the clue from the previous chapter? It was really subtle XD She only getting a little bitchy inside her mind.**

**Um… this chapter is not beta-ed, so excuse my bad grammar**

**REVIEW~ **

**Chapter 16: Hollywood Brat**

**BPOV**

_Previously…_

_This was my entire fault…_

"_Sorry, Al." I whispered as I wiped away the tears that were flowing down my cheeks. _

When I reached home, Leah, Seth and Jacob were sitting on the couch. Leah was visibly worried. Seth was having a nap. Jacob was _trying_ to comfort Leah.

Leah's eyes brighten when she saw me but concern crossed her eyes as she saw that I was glum and gloomy.

She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It… didn't work?" She asked in a soft voice, upset that her _marvellous plan_ did not work._ The humiliation I gained today was partly her fault too…_

"No." I replied curtly.

Leah's eyes widened in surprise and then it became watery.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I… I… thought it would work…"

"_Thought?_ Well, think better next time. And it's _IZZY,_ since when did I become Bella?" I snapped.

Jacob placed his hand around Leah protectively and rebutted me, "Don't snap at her! She was only trying to help. Sheesh… What happened to you?"

"Well, try harder! Nothing happened to me, it's just another fling! "

Tears started flowing. I broke down and collapsed on the floor.

I repeated myself, "It's just another fling… just another fling."

I did not know who I was trying to convince… Myself, perhaps?

Leah's face softened. She understood how I felt, she got dumped by a player once before she met Jake. She wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"We'll always be there for you, Izzy. Never forget that…"

I felt another pair of warm arms hugged me. Leah's right… they'll always be there for me …

I wiped away my tears and Jake helped me up.

Just then, Renee came down the stairs. She gave me a comforting smile. She probably heard everything…

"Izzy, we're moving."

I gave her a small smile. I have never been happier to move…

-1 Month- A/N:_Mean Bitch Izzy has taken over._

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground. Panting, my assistant handed me my hot chocolate. I took a sip. _It was warm._

I spat out the chocolate in her face. She looked really surprised. _Well, she should be..._I poured the whole cup over her. She was now dripping with 'hot' chocolate.

I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I think I did mention a 'hot' when I asked for _hot_ chocolate. _But_ … this is clearly _warm_. "

"I… I'm… s-sorry. I'll go…ge-get one… right now" She stammered.

I gave her another cynical smile.

"I don't need incompetent fools working for me." I sneered.

"You're fired." I said casually, like it was not a big issue.

Leah just had to step in…

"Iz, the hot chocolate you wanted could only be purchased across the town and at this time, the roads are congested with cars. Be happy that it's not cold!"

I looked at her straight in the eye.

"Know. Your. Place. _Leah_."

"Hey! What does that mean? Oh… so you're _superior_ now?" Jake defended Leah.

I gave him a cold glare. "I'm the leader of Too Hot. I could disband it at will. I can also get _rid_ of any member I don't wish to have or if they have no _use_ to me."

I continued with a fake sweet voice, "Am I not right, Jakey Wakey?"

Jake and I both knew that I could play the guitar much better than him. He could be easily _replaced._

So, Jake and I started quarrelling.

"ENOUGH." It was Seth.

"I HAVE HAD _**ENOUGH**_. FOR THE _**PAST MONTH**_, YOU DIDN'T ALLOW US TO COMMUNICATE WITH _**ANYONE**_ FROM FORKS! LIZ PROBABLY THOUGHT THAT _**OUR**_RELATIONSHIP WAS A _**FLING**_!"

He continued softly, "I miss her. I really wanted us to be serious. I gave Liz up to follow you. I told her that it would be a long-distance relationship. She probably thinks I lied."

His eyes were watery and then determination crossed his black eyes.

"Heck, Iz. I QUIT. I'm going back." With that he turned to go.

"SETH." Leah called out.

He ignored her.

"V, hire a drummer." I told Victoria with no feelings.

Seth was just a burden, getting rid of him may be good. His lethargic mood was getting on my nerves.

"IZZY!" Leah stared at me in shock. _What is wrong with her? I didn't fire him. He was the one who just __**walked away.**_

"You're just going to let him go? JUST LIKE THAT?" She was getting agitated.

I made sure I did not display any emotions on my mask and nodded.

I yawned and told them, "I'm tired and I'm going to sleep now. I want a new drummer by tomorrow, V."

With that I walked to my room.

I heard Leah broke down.

"I don't know if sticking by her is the right thing now… She just isn't the Bella I know anymore…"

_Bella's sorry, Leah. Bella's tired. Bella's shutting down. Bella isn't going to be here for you anymore. So, leave. Leave before you get hurt too… _

-FORKS-

SETHPOV

Once I reached Forks, I ran out of the airport, making sure that the cap and sunglasses I was wearing was covering my face so that I would not create a commotion. I needed to get to Forks High School as fast as possible.

The cab dropped me out the school gate.

I saw her. Liz.

Her usually shiny blonde locks were short and had lost its lustre.

She looked skinnier and pale.

Her full plump lips were down in a permanent sulk.

There were deep, bruise-like eye bags under her eyes.

Her emerald green eyes, which I had gotten lost in couple of times, were a dull green. It had lost the mischievous glint I loved.

Her clothing was unfitting and wrinkled like she slept in them. She was wearing… SWEATS and a HOODIE.

She used to despise them. She had called them "pyjamas-that-no-one-should-see-her-in-including-your-boyfriend."

She looked… depressed. It would be a miracle if she didn't cut herself.

I realise that she was clutching something tightly to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around herself, like she was afraid if she let go, she would break into pieces.

That movement was really familiar, like I have been seeing it for a long time and very frequently…

Looking closely, that _thing_ she was holding was a photo frame. I recognised that photo frame immediately. That was a present I gave her. It was a photo of _us_, laughing together, one of the many carefree moments I had with her…

I clenched my fists. _Izzy. _

She tore Liz away from me. Her selfishness has caused Liz so much pain. The worst part was… I wasn't there to help Liz.

I had sided with Izzy.

I broke Liz's heart.

It would take a thousand men to stop the incredible force that was pushing me towards Liz. It wasn't against my will, rather I was powering it.

I believe that force was… _love._

All the time we were dating, I had been in love with her. I just didn't realise, just didn't want to admit that it just wasn't a _mere strong attraction… _But after the time we were apart… I couldn't take it. I had to. I had to tell her.

I love her.

Upon seeing me walk towards her, her eyes widened. Her small mouth formed an "o" shape and then she let a small smile grace her lips. Without saying a word, I let my arms wrap around her.

"Sorry, Liz. I'm sorry."

I felt wetness in my eyes. What was that? Tear of sadness? Tears of joy?

A mixture of both perhaps…

But what matters most, is that I am with her right now.

My other half.

**A/N:**

**Um… so I was thinking that we should share stories that we think are good. So, I'm starting that practice :D**

**This chapter's advertising story is "Elegiac" by Maiden of the Moon**

"_**Your first day as a human will cost you your Past. The second, your Present. The third, your Future. In short," the sea witch purred, staring into the mermaid's dumbstruck eyes, "come day three, I'll own your soul. And you will not get it back." EdxBe AU**_

**Good for you if you're having a sudden love for mermaid stories XD**

**Warning: IF you're those kind of people that HATES ****Edward when he's mean and evil. Don't read it. If you love Edward's dark side… Good for you :D**

**Review. For both if you can :D**

**P.S Anyone can make a banner for this story for me? That'll be nice :D**

**P.S.S I'm starting the REVIEW FOR PREVIEW thingy :D**

**So, review to get a preview.**

**But the preview won't be immediate… Since I'm like… not done with the preview yet. But I promise to give you your preview :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Mentally Unsound

**A/N: Just a reminder to all, Edward is NOT obsessed with Izzy anymore. He's STILL in love with Bella. ;) Not going to say anything more :D**

**This chapter is not beta-ed. Excuse my bad grammar XD**

Chapter 17: Mentally Unsound

_Previously…_

_SethPOV_

_I felt wetness in my eyes. What was that? Tear of sadness? Tears of joy?_

_A mixture of both perhaps…_

_But what matters most, is that I am with her right now._

_My other half. _

Liz looked up at me, her eyes were watery too. But I could faintly see the glint there again.

"Oh, Seth. I thought… I…"

She buried her head in my chest and didn't say a word more.

I gave her a warm smile, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Come on. Let's go."

I smiled cheekily, "I stole the keys from Izzy."

I held her hand and touched her wrist.

_Smooth. _

Maybe, just maybe. There are still miracles.

-Izzy's House-

She sat on the couch while I made her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, drink up"

She gave me a small smile and daintily sipped the hot beverage.

"So…" I suggested.

"I. Did. Not. Cut. Myself. Sheesh, that's what everyone have been asking." For extra effect, she threw her hands up in frustration.

I grinned.

"Hey, hey, hey. Just asking. Chill."

I cleared my throat and looked at Liz straight in the eye. I wasn't one for long speeches, so I settled for short and sweet.

"I love you."

BPOV

_Previously…_

_Bella's sorry, Leah. Bella's tired. Bella's shutting down. Bella isn't going to be here for you anymore. So, leave. Leave before you get hurt too… _

-They're practicing-

We were practising our new song.

Jacob strummed a wrong chord. I turned around from the microphone and glared at him.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry. You could have ignored it and continue but you had to turn around to _correct _it."

"What if this was a _live _concert? I WANT IT TO BE _PERFECT_!"

I started lashing out on him.

I knew I hit a nerve when I said, "UGH. IF ONLY _**I**_ WAS THE ONE PLAYING THE GUITAR! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN _**NATURALLY PERFECT!"**_

Jacob's jaw was visibly clenched tightly. He was gripping the guitar so tightly that his knuckles were white. He threw the guitar on the floor, smashing it into smithereens.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? SETH WAS BLOODY RIGHT. SHE'S JUST A BITCH RIGHT NOW! I'm joining Seth."

He turned to walk away.

_Please follow him, Leah. I don't want to hurt you to get you to leave…_

Leah looked helplessly between Jacob and me. I turned my head away from her, praying hard that she would leave.

Finally, she made her decision.

She ran after Jacob.

_Good._

Victoria's mouth formed an 'o'. She closed and opened it, looking like a fish out of the water.

"V, get me a new band."

I dropped the microphone and left to go home.

_Home_.

I snorted mentally.

It's a house. A place I reside in. A building that I sleep in. Any definition was right.

Anything, but _home_.

-House-

Renee and Charlie were gone. They could not deal with me. Off for their 3rd honeymoon, I think. Well, at least they were happy.

I went to my room. It was a huge room, with a huge bed, a huge walk-in closet, a huge vanity table. But what was the use if you didn't have anyone to share with?

My knees gave way as I collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud.

**[Here comes the preview XD]**

My arms wrapped around my legs and I placed my head on my knees.

I was afraid, if I let go… my whole body would collapse.

It's _impossible_…

NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE. I growled at my subconscious…

I laughed maniacally. I was going nuts.

I knew it.

My subconscious knew it.

Bella knew it.

Izzy knew it.

But Izzy was the strongest. She was holding us up…

I chuckled quietly… I was _certainly_ off the edge.

Who would be made up of four people? _ME_.

Then, I cried bitterly.

My mood swings were giving me a whiplash.

I held my head up as I wiped those traitor tears on my sleeve.

Izzy doesn't cry…

My gaze lingered on the penknife that was lying harmlessly on the table.

So _tempting_…

My hand stretched out to take it. It was whacked away.

I looked up to see…

**(Sorry for the short chapter, I really tried to extend it. Thinking of whatever POV I could add without giving away too much information. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry **** I'll go write the next chapter now XD)**

**A/N:**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS XD**

**Thank you, ho0ii for making me a banner and sorry for being such a dumbass that I didn't realize that Netherlands was Holland X(**

**Story that is Awesome: "Abercrombie & Fitch Never Looked so Good" by LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Summary: ****Edward and Bella have known each other since they were 10. And ever since then it's been an all out war. Years later Bella moves out to boarding school in NY, and guess who's there clad in an A&F polo? Can you say war? Yes you can...**

**If you like Bella with a backbone… GO READ IT XD I love the title, don't you? XD –swoon-**

**P.S Feel free to recommend any story that you like to me XD that'll be great.**

**But I don't read other pairings/Rename/Explicit sex theme stories **** (Unless they are really good)**

**~Review for Preview :D**

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I'm writing chapter 18 now. So… review XD**


	18. Chapter 18: That Ache in My Chest

**A/N: REVIEW~**

Chapter 18: That Ache in My Chest

_Previously…_

_BPOV_

_My gaze lingered on the penknife that was lying harmlessly on the table._

_**So tempting… **_

_My hand stretched out to take it. It was whacked away. _

_I looked up to see…_

Jasper.

The side of my mouth twitched.

'FINALLY, SOMEONE FROM FORKS!' The insane part of me sung.

While the sane part of me was wondering what Jasper was doing here and how did he get inside?

Jasper's face showed no emotion.

I cocked my head slightly, looking like the crazed maniac I was.

"HELLO, JASPER. How're ya doing?" I said in a failed southern accent.

He glared coldly at me.

I scoffed, as if that would freeze my heart.

"IT'S BROKEN. IT'S BROKEN. TRY FREEZING SOMETHING THAT IS IN PIECES! YOU'LL HAVE TO FREEZE THEM ONE BY ONE!" Insane me shouted loudly in my head. Then she started doing this weird dance.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?"

My lips curled into a sadistic grin as I replied with confidence, "Self-mutilation."

He sighed and held a hand out to me.

I turned my head away childishly.

"No."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper rolled his eyes.

"STAND UP, SOLDIER!" Jasper barked.

I jumped out and saluted him, "SIR, YES SIR!"

He looked at me and shook his head slightly.

'Probably thinking how crazy you are' the sane part of me thought. She was very annoying, always thinking she's right.

"Bella, Bella. What happened to you?" His eyes soften, concern overflowing, but Izzy misread as pity. Izzy doesn't take pity well.

Izzy reigned control again.

"Nothing. I don't need your pity. So, get out before I ask for the security." I snapped.

Shock crossed his face.

_I'm sorry, Jasper. Sorry for the mood swings, they must be giving you a whiplash… __**(Bella)**_

Shut up, Bella. Do. Not. Have. Sympathy. For. The. Enemy. **(Izzy)**

"Bella,"

"Izzy." I interrupted.

"Izzy, what h-…"

"Do not make me repeat my answer. Ask intelligent questions or I'll throw you out right now, I do not associate myself with fools." I interrupted with a harsh tone.

I knew Jasper was insulted with the word, 'fool'.

"I promised myself that I will not get angry at you, no matter what insult you spit at me. But, I don't know if I can keep up with that promise now. So, I'll make it quick and tell you what I wanted to say."

His eyes softened again. I wanted to insult him, interrupt him, but I controlled myself and kept my mouth shut.

"Nothing is right at Forks now, Be-Izzy. Please, the only one who can make it right again is you. Please come back. I was there when you last talked to Edward. I know you wanted to apologize. I saw it in your eyes. Hurt flashed when you saw Edward with Jessica."

He took in a breath.

"You're just like Edward! Always trying to put on a strong front when you're really hurting inside. You push your close ones away when you're hurt. Choosing to endure it yourselves, rather than letting your closed ones share the burden and help the hurt."

I sniffed. He was right.

He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Let us help you."

SethPOV

_Previously…_

_I cleared my throat and looked at Liz straight in the eye. I wasn't one for long speeches, so I settled for short and sweet._

"_I love you."_

Her eyes widen, then slowly, letting the words sink into her. The sides of her mouth tugged, and she broke into a big grin, showing the two cute dimples she had.

She blushed and replied, "I love you too, Seth."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. My heart soared.

_She forgave me._

_She loves me._

I broke into one of my own goofy grin. We probably looked like 2 love-struck teenagers, but who cares?

But, I couldn't help but notice the red marks on her arm.

Without thinking, I reached out to stroke it. Liz hissed and pulled her arm away from me.

I looked at her pointedly, "What happened?"

Her eyes darted everywhere furtively.

"Sometimes, I feel like… I'm about to break…"

She stared at her hands as if they were the most intriguing things in the world.

"I hold myself… a little too tight… so, marks appear."

She finally looked up and she had a guilty look on her.

Then, it clicked.

_That was why Izzy always wore long-sleeved…_

_That was why Izzy hisses whenever someone brushes across her arm…_

_That was why Izzy screams at night…_

_That was why Izzy sleeps in a curled foetal position…_

_That was why I thought that when Liz hugged herself, it looked familiar…_

_Izzy… was hurting too._

I smacked myself on the forehead. I WAS SO STUPID.

Hadn't this situation been familiar? Except this time, it was so much more intense.

_When she broke up with Royce…_

This. Is. Just. So. HER.

"Liz, as much as I want to kill myself for letting you suffer. I can't now. I still have one more mistake to fix."

I whipped out my phone and pressed a familiar number.

Miracles don't just drop from the sky. We have to make them happen…

AlicePOV

I opened the Edward's door to see him in a foetal position. He noticed me and immediately straightened, hiding something behind him.

"Ever heard of this thing called knocking?" He growled.

"Nope," I replied.

He sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked, wanting to end this conversation as early as possible.

"I want to know what happened that day Bella left."

"Nothing." Was his simple reply.

I snorted mentally.

_Did he think I was going to let it go so easily?_

_I wasn't going to budge. Not today._

"Oh really? Nothing? Nothing at all?" I hinted suggestively.

He looked away.

_First sign of lying: Looking away._

Edward may be a good liar. But I was definitely better.

"Edward," I warned.

"Tell me or I will badger you for the rest of your life. Every single moment, I'll be asking you, 'what happened?' So I suggest, you take the easier route and tell me now." I threatened.

He remained silent.

_I'm so proud of him. He's indeed my brother…_

But I'll still squeeze the information out of him.

"Edward?"

He looked at me.

I unleashed a full puppy pout with wide eyes.

"Do you not love me? Your _sister_? I always thought our relationship was good. You can always count on me."

He gave a reluctant sigh.

"Fine. Fine. That morning, I was feeling very lousy… I felt cheated and… I wanted revenge."

He looked away, ashamed. _He should be…_

"I decided to get back at _her. _So, when I saw Jessica walking by me with the most hideous looking outfit… I got an idea."

He placed his head in his hands.

"I used Jessica to make Bella believe that I was the one playing her. Not the other way…"

He looked at me, his eyes red and puffy with his tear-stained cheek.

"I felt so horrible! My heart was aching and … I-I thought that would solve the ache in my heart. But it didn't… it worsen. OH ALICE, I want that to go away… I want to ignore it... I want to forget Bella... But I can't… I CAN'T!"

He started crying.

I almost felt bad for squeezing this information out of him.

I had _never_ seen him cry.

He _never_ looked so vulnerable.

He was _always_ the strong one.

But, today he cried.

_What should I do?_

No, _what __**can**__ I do?_

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT: **

**I'm having a writer's block. Not those that makes you clueless on what to write next… But I'm brimming with IDEAS. And I want to know how you want the story to go XD**

**I really need replies or I can't decide on which direction to go. I WANT TO DO ALL OF THEM XD**

**It's so Edward's fault. He should be the one to patch things up.**

**The entire fault goes to Bella. Edward is so the victim here. HOW COULD SHE ACCUSE HIM? That woman should make things right again. My poor Eddie. (Fan Girl)**

**It's Bella's fault. She should patch things up (Same as above, not do fan-girl-ish though)**

**They are both at fault. They were just confused and lost at the time. So, Alice and Jasper should help them get together.**

**It's neither of their faults. Someone else should come and take Bella away and whisk her to Wonderland. While Edward suddenly finds his true love in some unknown girl on the street and they discover Atlantis and become famous. 10 years down the road they meet each other, then glare, then walk away and continue on with their lives. (You do know that I'll never write this, right?)**

**This chapter's advertising story: "Quiz Nerd" By Edward's angst.**

**Summary: For the GIG challenge. Edward is on the Forks High Quiz bowl team, and is asked to tutor new team member Bella Swan for the upcoming state finals. Can Edward keep his focus?**

**Great, if you like socially awkward and nerdy Edward ;)**

**P.S Feel free to recommend any story that you like to me XD that'll be great.**

**But I don't read other pairings/Renesmee/Explicit sex theme stories **

**Reviewing now is really just a click away. Copy and Paste this to prove that you have read the wonderful A/N I provided :D**

**HEY. LIKE OH ME GOSH. I LIKE TOTALLY LOVE THIS SO AWESOME PIECE OF WRITING. IT'S LIKE SO TOTALLY MAKING ME SMILE. u**

**Or**

**Hey. YOU LIKE SO TOTALLY SUCK. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE WRITING. THIS IS CRAP, LIKE I'LL EVER WANNA READ THIS. **

**(This is really mean, so don't choose this, or you'll receive a "Screw off." :D)**

**Or (if you hate bimbo language…)**

**Hey, I love your story. Update soon.**

**Or (if you feel like being cold)**

**-Insert your penname-**

**(I'll reply "Yes your royal highness, humble me shall now present you your preview. –Insert preview-")**

**:D This is fun XD**

**~Review for Preview :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Thoughts and Actions

**A/N: Hey! :)**

**It has been a long time since I posted on I'm not me. Well I just finished my end-of-year exams and I really wanted to just immerse myself in the fun of the online world. But… I went to my files and wrote Chapter 19 (this chapter).**

**Well, I know it's not really well-written. Sorry :(**

**And… I looked through my writing again. Ah… I felt so embarrassed by some chapters and the lack of depth. This whole story has a lack of depth and I seriously felt inferior to some of the better works in Well, I hope that I can continue to improve further to provide even better quality works, I'm being naggy here, aren't I? Haha, well… Just a quick recap for those who have forgotten:**

_**Bella became a bitch and decided to self-mutilate but was stopped by Jasper, thus she decided to help herself instead of relying on others but she doesn't know that there is actually another ploy brewing in Alice's head. **_

**Haha, it sorts of covers this chapter too XD**

Chapter 19: Thoughts and Actions

_Previously…_

_**What should I do? **_

_**No, what **__**can**__** I do?**_

AlicePOV

My phone started ringing as soon as I left the room.

_Unknown Caller_

I wonder who this bloody asshole was, calling me when I'm most troubled. It better be good.

"What." I snapped into the phone.

"Whoa… Chill. It's me, Seth."

_I was surprised. Wasn't Seth with Bella?_

"Yes?"

I could almost hear him smirking over the line.

"You see…"

JasperPOV

Bella looked at me. She was confused, undecided.

I gave her shoulder a little squeeze, to tell her that all was well.

She looked at me, with a glint of hope in her eyes.

It was as if something clicked in her mind, she replied sadly, "Please Jasper… Just… Just leave." She looked away.

_She refused to help herself…_

I sighed.

"Bella, remember, we'll be there. Waiting for you." I whispered before I left the house.

My phone rang.

_Alice._

I answered and got an immediate reply.

"COME BACK TO FORKS. NOW." I heard a click and the call ended.

_Something must have happened… _

Bella/Izzy POV (right now, this is Bella, not-crazed mind)

_Why? Why am I such an IDIOT?_

Jasper offered help… I rejected it knowing that I obviously need them.

Either I am stupid or just sick and masochistic…

I'm going with both.

I picked myself up. Help's gone.

Only I can help myself now…

AlicePOV

Along with Jasper and me were Jacob, Leah, Seth and Liz.

We had the perfect plan. The perfect plan to bring them together.

I just KNOW this is going to work out.

_Never bet against Alice._

BPOV

_It was a masquerade ball. I was wearing an intricate golden mask that covered my whole face. My matching golden dress swept the floor as I made my way towards my date. _

_To be exact, it was Edward. I smiled at him. He was wearing a silver mask that covered the top part of his face. His brilliant copper hair shone in the light as he took my arm as he guided me to the dance._

_He smiled at me and complimented my dress while we swayed to the gentle music. I blushed deep red, though he would not have seen it beyond my mask._

_He excused himself for a while to get us some drinks. Wandering aimlessly was not a fun activity; I was getting glares from people as I accidentally bumped into them while they were dancing._

_I walked to the bathroom while I heard the sound of two people groaning and moaning. I decided not to interfere in this private moment but I caught a flash of copper. Curiosity got better of me as I peeked at the couple._

_I could not hold in my gasp…_

_It was Edward! With Jessica._

_My eyes were wide with horror and my mouth agape. Though I'm pretty sure they could not see my expression under this mask._

"_Edward!" I exclaimed. He turned to look at me, his mask still intact._

"_What?" He snapped._

"_I'm your girlfriend! What are you doing? Kissing Jessica?" I shouted indignantly._

_He walked towards me and peered at me. He removed his mask and his green eyes bore into mine. He cocked his head to the left and narrowed his eyes at me._

"_Who are you?"_

"_WH-What? How could you not know me? I'm BELLA!" I gasped._

"_How would I know you unless you take that mask off?" He smirked._

_I grabbed the side of my mask to take it off._

_WHAT? It's stuck. I yanked it, but it wouldn't come out…_

"_Well?" Edward looked at me, grinning smugly._

"_I-I… I don't know why it-" Edward cut me off, "Save it, I don't know you."_

_His face was contorted with disgust as he said that. I wanted to chase after him, I wanted to tell him that I was Bella but I was rooted to the ground. I couldn't move… _

Beads of perspiration trickled down my forehead, "It was just a dream, just a dream," I assured myself.

I went out of bed to get a cup of water from the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet. It just seemed unusual without Jake's snoring, Leah's sleep-talking and Seth's _moaning._

I curled myself up on the crouch, without any lights on. I sipped a little water and just looked ahead of me.

Frankly, I had no plans.

Shoot to even more fame?

Or should I return to be a small town girl?

In other words, Bella? Or Izzy?

The decision just didn't seem so clear to me, I didn't know what to do.

For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do…

-The Next Day-

I had fallen asleep on the couch. I stretched myself and went to shower.

As the water beat mercilessly down on me, I closed my eyes and thought about myself. What I had gone wrong and I thought and I kept thinking and thinking.

_It's because you keep thinking! You never do anything; all you do is think, think and think. No one is going to know what you're thinking unless you present it through actions. _

I gasped and my eyes opened. My head was bent and I looked at the water seeping into the drain. My subconscious was right! I never presented my thoughts through actions. Every time I failed, I just thought and thought about the whole incident.

When one of my albums received bad press, I just curled up on the crouch and cried. It was Leah, Jake and Seth that pulled their socks up and created new songs for me.

When Riley was caught cheating on me, I just slept away the whole day and cried and be a bitch to everyone around me. It was Seth who scratched his car. It was Jake who beat him up. It was Leah who helped me stand.

My knees were shaking and I held onto the wall to stabilize myself. I was so _weak._ All I had done… was being a weakling…

I clenched my fist and gritted my jaw. Well, _not any more._

I am not going to rely on someone else. I am going to stand up this time. Myself!

I turn off the shower and dried myself. I looked at the long brown hair in the foggy mirror. I saw the bottle of blonde dye lying innocently on the table. Grabbing it, I went into my room and got out all the unfashionable clothes, all of 'Bella's items. I grabbed them, thrust them into a plastic bag and threw it into the dustbin. Still unsatisfied, I ran back into the bathroom, got out my scissors and snipped my long hair.

I peered into the mirror. The girl in the mirror had short hair; her eyes were bloodshot and had a slight maniacal look to it. She laughed.

Bella was dead.

And Izzy was reborn. The real Izzy…

**A/N: Hey! :)**

**Leave a review and I'll reply with a preview :D**

**Today's review example is…**

**Hey you! I love your chapter, so update or I'll bite. Hard.**

…**.**

**Darn… this example isn't too good, I'll provide a better one next time :D**

**Story that is Awesome: "And with Thee Fade Away" by ****Derdriu oFaolain**

**Summary: ****On her first day of school, Bella stands up to Edward: Forks' own psychotic jerk. Little does she know, Edward is a centuries-old Englishman with a taste for human blood. Will they fall in love, or kill each other first? Rated M for violence**

**It's an awesome story with an even more awesome plot line. I was hanging on to every word and they are so nicely crafted out… And it's completed already, so you don't have to worry about updates :D**

**P.S Feel free to recommend any story that you like to me XD that'll be great.**

**But I don't read other pairings/** **Renesmee/Explicit sex theme stories :) (Unless they are really good)**


	20. Chapter 20: Meeting Seth

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm been very busy recently, with my school stuff and such. Well you can just proceed to the story now, but you're welcome to read on for a dose of Melanie's pathetic school life rant.**

_My small and fragile ego about writing has definitely popped. I was rejected to take part in the writing for the school before the teacher even read my work… She had rather ask my friend to tell it to me in a more 'considerate' manner than come up with her own excuse. Needless to say, I was asked to 'reconsider' my options. So, I kind of temporary stopped looking into my writing folder and focussed on reading better stories to improve. I just realised that my writing was never that well… Ugh. It's really depressing, especially for my puny ego. It's really small, see. –makes small circle with fingers-_

**On to the story!**

Chapter 20: Meeting Seth

_Previously_

_I peered into the mirror. The girl in the mirror had short hair; her eyes were bloodshot and had a slight maniacal look to it. She laughed._

_Bella was dead. _

_And Izzy was reborn. The real Izzy… _

(1 WEEK LATER)

Victoria tossed me my latest album.

"Good job, Iz. They've topped the charts_._"

I didn't bother looking at her. I continued reading my magazine like she didn't exist.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you. I kept forgetting. You do know that dreams can be interpreted, right?" She paused slightly, waiting for me to give her some sort of reply.

"I'm just saying. Just don't consult a real psychiatrist. We don't need bad press, I can see tomorrow headlines already, and 'Izzy is MENTAL'. I don't need any more heart attacks." She exaggerated.

I ignored her blatant request for my attention. Izzy doesn't need to pay attention to _anyone. _Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her eyes narrowed and her lips turned down slightly.

I smirked.

"Ooh, someone is angry. Awww… that isn't going to be good for her baby. James will kill her." I mused, trying to annoy her.

She glared at me and crossed her arms, "James loves me too much to kill me."

Then her whole mood changed, she rubbed her stomach in a loving manner and cooed, "Little Jamie will be fine."

My grasp on the magazine tightened. _No need to spread her happiness around._

"Fuck off." I hissed.

She huffed before turning to leave.

A spot on the magazine darkened. I touched it and realised it was wet. My frame started shaking with heart wrenching sobs. I curled up on the couch and my hands fisted my short hair.

_Why? Why do I still cry when I see happiness? Why does it sorely remind me of the fact that __**he **__and __**I **__are over?_

Crying, I slowly drifted off to Slumber land.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Annoying little thing.

I fished my iPhone out of my pocket, yawning slightly. I glanced lazily at it before widening my eyes.

Seth.

My hand started trembling.

_Why did he send me a text message? What did he want? _

I pressed his message, hand still shaking.

_Hey Bells, _

_How are you doing? Look, I'm in Seattle. Sorry for shouting at you and leaving the band. I really regret it now. Can we meet in Seattle to talk?_

_-Seth_

A small smile graced my lips. _Seth understood? Maybe, maybe… since I was… recovering… He wanted to come back? _

My small smile became a full blown grin. After so long, this was my first genuine smile. _Maybe I could start with Seth? Then Jake and Leah could come back? Maybe, just maybe I could return to before?_

Before I could stop it, I realised I was hoping. My grin fell. I shook my head slightly. _Hope was bad. It can kill._ _Hope was bad. It can kill._ I chanted that repeatedly.

Yes, I would meet him. I would not allow myself to hope. No.

I quickly replied to his text and booked the next flight to Seattle.

*** (She's in Seattle) ***

'_To dream that you are wearing a mask, suggests that you are trying to be someone you are not. You are trying to hide your true feelings and only reveal half truths. If you have trouble taking off your mask, then it suggests that your true self is lost or blurred._'

How aptly described. I chuckled silently as I scrolled down the web page.

'_To dream that you are at a masquerade ball, suggests that you are trying to escape from the demands of real life._'

Hmm… it's like this website knows me so well! I chuckled humourlessly as I scrolled down further. Victoria sure was resourceful for stuff like this.

'_If someone removes their mask, then…_'

My jaws clenched as I finish reading the sentence. In a fit of anger, I grabbed the computer and threw it on the floor. Using my foot, I stepped on it, smashing the laptop into smithereens.

No… That wasn't true!

_Convince yourself for all you want. You know that it isn't the case._

Stupid sub-conscious…

I sat on the chair and kneaded my temple in a futile attempt to get rid of the headache that was setting in.

'_It symbolizes failure in gaining the attention of someone you sought for_.'

That was the sentence.

The utterly true sentence and devastatingly painful one…

I looked around the room to avoid thinking about it. The room was white with a simple bed, Victorian purple chair and an elegant desk.

I was in Seattle. Amazingly, I had made it here all the way from Los Angeles without crying.

I took out my phone to look at the message that Seth had sent again. It was suspicious… very suspicious…

Only after I reached Seattle, I realised how suspicious it was.

First, Seth would _never _apologise.

Second, Seth would _never _regret his actions. Whether good or bad, he would never regret his actions.

Third, Seth was an arrogant guy. He would _never _be the one to take the first step in solving a conflict.

I berated myself mentally for agreeing to this arrangement. He was planning something. Definitely. My palm was sweaty. Would I survive whatever he was planning?

I looked at the clock. _Well, only one way to find out. _

Grabbing my coat, I made my way to a comfy café where I was meeting Seth.

"Bells!" Seth waved when he saw me.

I lowered my hat and made my way to him discreetly, trying not to draw too much attention.

I sat down and waited for him to speak.

He took a sip from his coffee and pushed another cup to me, breaking the ice, he said, "Sorry for asking you to meet in Seattle. My dad froze my accounts after leaving the band. So, I'm kinda short on cash."

My eyes narrowed. _So he wanted to come back so he had access to his money?_

As if reading my thoughts, he said, "Oh! No! It's not what you're thinking. I missed you. _Even Jake and Leah."_

His last comment caught me off guard and I choked slightly on my coffee.

He smiled, though it was a little smug.

"Yeah. Jake and Leah found me in Forks."

I nodded.

"What is…" _it that you want? _I didn't manage to finish my sentence for we were rudely interrupted by the shrill ringing of Seth's phone.

He mouth 'sorry'. And took the call.

"Hello, Liz" His voice low and husky, the tone he used when he wanted to flirt with girls.

I smiled at that. Seth really loved Liz. I was a selfish girl who took him away from Liz. I really regretted that bitch phase of mine. Though it was needed to get Jake, Seth and Leah to quit.

His eyes widened in alarm and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

"I'm coming." He answered in a solemn tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _What was it that was so important?_

"Edward got into a car accident. He may not live." He announced.

**A/N: Oh, I have a **_**new story**_**. Though Edward hasn't appeared in that story, it's going to be nice, I think. SO GO SUPPORT ME! (It's also the reason I have been missing in action) **

**Reviewers get a nice little teaser.**

**Review Example: I'LL DEFINITELY SUPPORT YOU! I'LL GO READ IT NOW. I, -insert your name-, IS A –insert sexuality- OF HIS/HER WORD. –salutes and goes to read new story-**

**:D**


	21. Chapter 21: Liars

**Chapter 21: Liars**

BPOV

_Previously…_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. __**What was it that was so important?**_

"_Edward got into a car accident. He may not live." He announced._

Those words struck me like a lightning bolt. _What does he mean by he may not live? EDWARD STILL HAS A LONG LIFE TO GO! _

I'm not sure how long I was sitting there, because the next thing I knew, I was up on my feet and running to my car. The only thing that was coherent in my mind was, 'I must see Edward'.

"Which hospital?" I hissed at Seth, grabbing the seat for his life.

"Turn right." He directed.

Upon reaching the hospital, I didn't give Seth a second glance. I didn't even take my keys or put on some disguise. All I cared was reaching Edward in time.

"WHERE'S EDWARD CULLEN?" I all but screamed at the nurse.

"Room 294," the nurse stuttered out. I dashed to the room, not even bothering to thank the nurse or apologise to the people I banged into. All I knew was that I didn't have much time.

Outside room 294, I saw Alice crying into the sleeves of Jasper. Leah and Jacob were hugging each other.

"Where is Edward? GODDAMN IT, WHERE IS HE?" I screamed at them.

Tears started welling in my eyes and the fear settled in. _What if he's dead already? What if I'm too late?_

Alice looked at me sadly, her face was tear stained and her eyes red and puffy. She sniffed and shook her head slightly.

_What does that mean? He's not dead? RIGHT? EDWARD CAN'T BE DEAD…_

I stared at her in horror.

"Wh-what does th-that… mean?" I managed to choke out. I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her petite frame vigorously, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

Crying, she replied, "He's gone. Edward's dead!"

It can't be. Edward's my world. Without him, there's nothing to live for.

Tears that were threatening to fall earlier fell freely now. That spark in my eyes, the tiny hope that we could get back together was squashed. Extinguished without a second thought.

How could he just leave me?

I collapsed on the floor and hugged my legs to my chest. I felt like I was going back to my depression phrase again. This time, there was no sliver of light for me to grab hold in the dark abyss…

**EPOV**

"Emmett, this had better be good." I muttered under my breath as I made my way to the nearest Starbucks.

"Eddie boy, here!"

I groaned as he attracted a few costumers' attention.

"What?" I hissed as I sat down.

"Chillax, bro. I was just wondering…"

Just then his phone went off, '_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. __So sexy it hurts_' (**A/N: Somehow, this is a ringtone that I wouldn't doubt Emmett would use**)

I groaned and I hid my face in my palm when several girls look over and winked at Emmett and giggled their girly giggles that could never match Bella's.

He chuckled before answering the call. His face grew solemn and he nodded at some parts.

"I'll be right there."

I looked at him warily, slightly afraid that he may just jump on me and shout, 'SURPRISE!' in my face.

"Edward," he started cautiously.

This had me perked up. Something was wrong.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella was hit by a drunk driver. She _might not live_." He said while judging at my expression.

I'll take the jump and shouting of 'SURPRISE!' any day…

My mind was still in a haze as we rushed to the hospital. My beautiful Bella. Dead… No. I would not entertain such thoughts.

"Left!" Emmett shouted, behind me. I pushed myself harder and ran. If Bella miraculously survives this accident, I'll be sure to go on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Even if she pushes me away or spits on me in disgust, I'll grab hold onto her leg and never let go.

As I took a last turn, I saw Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Leah huddled outside a ward and a brunette sitting on the floor. She was hugging her legs and her long hair covered her face.

"WHERE'S BELLA?" I shouted at Alice, who looked shocked that I was here.

Emmett arrived behind me and shouted at Alice, "What are you doing here for?"

Rosalie arrived shortly, puffing and out of breath. She smacked the back of Emmett's head and shouted in his ear, "YOU MORONIC OAF! WE WERE SUPPOSED EXECUTE IT _**TOMORROW**_!"

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice behind me that belonged to none other than… Bella.

I turned around and without thinking, she launched herself onto me and I caught her with enthusiasm. I hugged her tightly and breathed in the smell of Bella.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered through sobs that were wetting my shirt, but I couldn't care less.

"I love you, Bella." I mumbled into her hair without thinking.

Using my finger, I placed it under her chin and raised it so her eyes met mine. Her deep chocolate orbs were red and puffy from crying. I let my gaze linger on her lips and she pushed herself upwards, engaging me in a hot, intense make-out session in the hospital corridor.

Some girls describe their kisses as fireworks and stuff but that didn't happen when Bella and I kissed. It was like the world was quiet and left with both of us and I could hear her heartbeat beating at the same pace as me, together. I could feel the warmth that she emitted and her fervent breaths that came when she had to stop.

I rested my forehead against hers and smiled. She opened her eyes, panting slightly. My arms were still round her waist and I loved the feeling of how her petite frame seemed to fit perfectly into my embrace.

I think she realised something, for she pushed me away. I tried not to let her see rejection and hurt in my eyes. She grabbed her head and started shaking.

"No… This isn't right. No…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry I screwed up, Alice." I heard Emmett whispered.

_Bad timing, I must add._

Her eyes widened and she screamed at Alice, "_**YOU**_ PLANNED THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

And she ran.

I watched helplessly as my love ran away from my grasp once again.

**AlicePOV**

Crying, Bella ran out of the hospital.

Jasper came over to hug me. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"Looks like our plan failed, eh?" Jacob thought out loud.

"You're wrong," Leah and I spoke at the same time. We grinned at each other.

Obviously, he doesn't know Bella well enough…

"Well," I started to go into my deep psycho analysis of Bella.

"Bella likes to think about stuff. She thinks about it for a long time, then she'll analyse it. Sometimes, she 'over-thinks' it or 'under-thinks'. This is the time where we allow Bella to think about it then we'll just have to wait for her reaction. I bet that she'll probably come back to reconcile with Edward."

"What if she doesn't return?" Edward asked softly. Frankly, we had forgotten he was even there.

I crossed my fingers behind my back and smiled, "Don't bet against Alice."

**A/N: Ooh… Even Alice's not sure! Haha. Don't think that I'm allowing them to get back so easily. Don't worry though, it'll be soon. I promise! **

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Review example:**

**I'm too lazy to actually come up with my own, so I decided to use your half-hearted review example. Yeah. Oh and remember to update. Yeah. :D**

**Oh, and I've gotten a pirate Bella idea and thus may not be updating this story as frequently. And I've been thinking about writing another assassin story but with much more substance this time.**

**OK.**

**VOTE:**

**1….. PIRATE BELLA**

**2…..ASSASSIN BELLA**

**3…..I WOULD PREFER YOU FINISH THIS STORY FIRST.**

**EVERY VOTE COUNTS. Tell me in a review/PM :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Sacrifices

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait… I originally thought I had posted this already… then I realised I didn't…**

**Chapter 22: ****Sacrifices**

* * *

"_What if she doesn't return?" Edward asked softly. Frankly, we had forgotten he was even there._

_I crossed my fingers behind my back and smiled, "Don't bet against Alice."_

BPOV

I wiped my tears as I sat curled up on the couch. I CAN'T BELIVE ALICE WOULD DO SUCH A THING! And what was with Edward's reaction? He acted like he did actually… care.

_Maybe he did._

Please tell me this isn't my almighty sub-conscious that's always right…

_Keep that sarcasm and you'll never keep a boy._

You know what? You are right.

_I-I didn't mean it that way…_

YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO BE RIGHT! And I had no idea why I was even arguing with myself. It was stupid. It was dumb. It was crazy. Well, goes to show that I've lost my marbles, eh?

My sub-conscious didn't reply. Even a part of myself left me. Well, I'm not surprised.

I had launched myself into his arms without a second thought and he hadn't back away, that was good, right?

I felt so conflicted. A part of me just wanted to go back and kiss him senseless. Another part of me wanted to shut down and build a wall around myself so high that I could never be hurt again.

I needed to clear my mind.

* * *

I lay on the soft grass and twirled a piece of grass between my fingers. This was Edward's meadow. Coming here, I felt much more connected to Edward. Being here made me feel that perhaps I wasn't one of his playthings but something much more, something much more important that he would show me his special place. Then again, I didn't know how many girls he had brought here.

A drop of moisture dropped on my forehead and I reached up to wipe it away.

_Rain._

I guess this was Fork's way of welcoming me back. Or maybe it was spitting on me in disgust for even thinking about returning. Or maybe Forks was peeing on my face.

More drops of rain fell and I could feel the rhythm of them dropping on my body. I used to hate the rain. But I must admit, a good thing about the rain was that you can never tell if you're crying or it's the rain.

"It's the rain. I'm not crying." I whispered to no one in particular.

A wave of exhaustion washed through me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the rain. Hoping that the innocent rain could wash away my worries.

* * *

Charlie and Renee hugged each other. My friends of Forks High huddled together with solemn expressions. Friends from the showbiz world wore huge sunglasses and hats, with sad smiles. Everyone was holding a rose.

A white rose.

Each of them stood up and walked to the coffin, laying their roses there. I saw Edward walking there. He kissed his rose gently and laid it down.

"Goodbye, Isabella." He whispered as the next person came forward.

_It was my funeral_…

Impossible! I was alive!

A warm hand squeezed my shoulders. I turn around to see Edward.

"Wait… Weren't you," I turned back to point at _my_ funeral. But it was gone.

"Everyone thinks you're dead, Bella."

* * *

I sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed again.

"I'm never ever _ever_ going to sleep in the rain. AGAIN." I concluded as I sneezed _again_.

I sniffed as I logged onto the computer to find out the meaning of my dream. Victoria definitely got me hooked on the website. I had actually spent hours looking at the different dream meanings.

It categorized under 'death'.

'_To dream that you are faking your own death, suggests that you are looking for a new start.'_

I smiled slightly.

_A new start. It didn't seem all that bad. _

Well, there can't be a rainbow without a little rain…

* * *

"Izzy, you have no idea what this is going to do to your future," Victoria warned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I do have an idea how my future is going to turn out." I told her as I grabbed the microphone.

"Um… Hi everyone. Thanks for coming." I chuckled nervously.

Now _thinking_ about it… Maybe I hadn't _thought_ it through enough…

"I… Isabella Marie Swan, commonly known as Izzy…" I sucked in a big breath. This was it.

"Declare that I will be disbanding Too Hot. My band-mates and I have decided to go our separate ways though none of us are considering continuing on our current jobs." I said it. My almost life-long career was now over. Because of…

"Though I want to add on something." The cameras started clicking and I gave a small smile.

"Edward, if somehow you're watching this live. Could I meet you at our meadow? Give me one more chance. _A new start. A new beginning. A new relationship. _That's all I'm asking for.

If you don't appear… I'll stay out of your life forever. I promise." I gulped. All I could hope was that Edward was actually _watching_ it and he would actually consider _taking_ me back into his heart.

I pursed my lips as nosy reporters threw questions at me. Seriously, I wasn't in mood to be answering their inane questions.

As my bodyguards ushered me to my limo, I felt a tad bit of moisture in my eyes… I hoped it was sand.

"Forks," I instructed my chauffeur.

I turned to look at the swarm of people trying to run after the limo. I sighed, I was sure going to miss being Izzy, be it the good parts, or the bad parts.

But I do know that relationships need sacrifices and I'm willing to sacrifice for Edward. Yes, it was worth it, but I couldn't help doubt if he would show.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, 'Cute and clumsy' for beta-ing this :D **

**Review, please.**

**Kthxbai**


	23. Chapter 23: Together At Last

**A/N: This is the end, and one more epilogue to ****go. Sorry for the short length. Thanks to 'cute and clumsy' for beta-ing. And of course, every single one of you who reviewed, and 'alert-ed' or 'favourite-d'.**

**P.S It was my birthday yesterday, so be nice and review as a late birthday gift? :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Together At Last**

**EPOV**

I had to get to Bella. Maybe the fates decided to be kind on us after all that drama.

I reached the meadow in record time. I looked around but she wasn't there.

"Bella?" I called out.

I gulped. Maybe she _was_ just pretending in front of the camera for extra attention… But then if she wasn't planning on returning to sing, why would she do that? _No_…

I ran my hand through my hair. This was frustrating.

I started pacing up and down the meadow. Was she lying? Why isn't she here? Questions were running through my mind at a rapid pace. My thoughts were incoherent and I couldn't fathom why she would say she would be here but not appear.

"Edward?" A soft, melodious voice travelled to me. I turned around quickly to meet her chocolate orbs.

"Bella." I breathed.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Stupid traffic." I muttered as I made my way through the forest to our meadow… I was _late_… for a meeting _I had asked_… I. Am. An. Idiot.

I let out a soft gasp when I saw Edward standing in the meadow. I was still in the shadows and I knew he didn't know that I was there. Yet. My heart tugged at his worried face, then I realised that he could be thinking that I was lying about meeting him, that I was just putting on an act. I took a deep breath.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Bella," he breathed out a sigh of relief.

I met his emerald eyes and it was like time stopped altogether. Edward and I stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. Neither of us was brave enough to make the first move.

I breathed in and out slowly. I hadn't expected Edward to be here earlier than me. I had my doubts on whether he would come and frankly I was really afraid that he wouldn't.

Edward took a step towards me hesitantly. What was I dillydallying for? _He was here. He came_. In that moment that was all that mattered.

My lips quivered and tears welled up in my eyes. _He was here_.

Then I ran at full speed towards him. I jumped into his open arms, relishing the contact that I didn't get for so long.

"Edward," I choked out between sobs. _He came_.

"Bella," He said with the same amount of emotion.

It was silent as both of us just wanted to immerse ourselves in our embrace.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I was just afraid to tell you. I didn't want our relationship to change that's why I didn't tell you. I would. I really would. I'm really sorry. I lied. I really loved you. I didn't _use_ you to kill time. I-"He placed a finger on my lips to silence my babblings.

"I love you, Bella." He said, looking directly into my eyes, showing me his love and concern for me.

"I love you more." I replied, pushing myself up to meet his lips.

* * *

Edward and I spent the rest of the time in the meadow, just enjoying each other's company. We talked about everything and about nothing. It was like we had just met and we were getting to know each other all over again, but the love was already there. I hadn't stopped smiling since the moment he had said he loved me. I couldn't stop staring at him captivated by every move he made.

Edward told me that he was using _Jessica Stanley_ instead of me. Alice and I called it even; we had both played a cruel joke on each other. I apologised to Jasper for refusing his help. I apologised to Seth and gave the happy couple my blessing, not that they really needed it. I thanked Leah for being so supportive and told Jacob that his guitar skills were still awesome no matter what.

Victoria had warned me about how my future would turn out. My future seemed clearer to me now than it ever had. Screw singing, literature wasn't all that bad. I would much rather be with Edward and have my friends back than sing alone.

As I thought back about how I had abhorred Forks when I first arrived and how I blew Edward off when we first met. My life had changed so much. I had always thought that I didn't need a guy to survive after the Royce fiasco but look where I am now; I can't live without Edward.

Did I ever mention I hated my life? Scratch that.

I love my life, but Edward more.

* * *

**A/N: Um… Wow. I know it's kinda disappointing and frankly I want to throw tomatoes at myself for giving such a crappy ending… Sorry for the short length, but I wanted to separate the epilogue, so it's gonna be in the next chapter. **

**Oh, P.S please tell me if you would read a story like this: **

**Summary- **Bella is an uptight girl with a big plan and a bigger dream for a future. Edward is the prince of a small country and is an irresponsible guy who only cares about the present. He decided to take a break from his parents and go to college in Forks, where he meets Bella. They get off on the wrong foot but sparks fly and they fall in love. What will happen when Bella finds out he's a prince? And will Edward be able to lighten Bella up and let her start enjoying her youth? Will Bella be able to make Edward a more mature and responsible ruler? Based on the movie, 'The Prince and Me'.

**REVIEW. AS A LATE BIRTHDAY GIFT!**


	24. Chapter 24: Fairytales Do Come True

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I promised early march, but I hope it's still considered early. My beta is MIA-ing, so this chapter is not beta-ed.**

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 24: Fairytales Do Come True.

* * *

BPOV

After my public declaration, the paparazzi were worst. They were _everywhere, _wanting to know if it was true, if I was coming back, blah blah blah.

I lowered the tip of my cap with one hand while the other was clasped tightly in Edward's. We were both wearing caps with big coats. Frankly, I thought we looked suspicious. Edward thinks it's cool.

We were just enjoying our walk when Edward's phone rang. He cursed under his breath, muttering something about the phone ruining our moment. I squeezed his hand lightly to show that it was okay. He gave me a brief smile before answering his call.

"What is it, Emmett?" He practically growled into the phone. I think he still sort of blamed Emmett for cheating him even though I told him that Emmett was just under Alice's control. Well, I think he just wanted a reason to make life hard for Emmett, but still I know that he cared deeply for Emmett.

"No. Bella still doesn't have a spare autograph from Megan Fox." He replied, annoyed that Emmett was wasting his time.

I giggled under my breath. I did have a spare one, but Rosalie had 'stolen' it from me. Well, I sort of thrust it in her face after she threatened to burn all my hoodies. Alice was just too happy to oblige.

His face considerably brightened afterwards. He said goodbye and hung up. I looked at him, not bothering to conceal my curiosity.

He bent down to kiss my nose, "We have somewhere important to go to."

He drove me back home where he changed into a pair a jeans and a light blue button up. He told me that the dress code was casual so I threw on an off-shoulder black top and a beige skirt. I wore a rose ring and with my 'Linkin Park' wristband. I had always wanted to wear it, but Victoria had insisted that it wasn't good for publicity if I were to be 'promoting' another band. Frankly, I think she just didn't like Linkin Park. Edward was tying the shoelaces of his converse while I slipped into my peach-coloured lacy ballet flats. I decided to go natural after my 'declaration', only choosing to slap on some lip gloss, if needed.

Edward smiled and bent down to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out of _our _apartment. That's right; I got an apartment with Edward in Seattle. But we were deciding to move back to Forks, since both of us were considering the positions of being teachers.

The car ride was silent. Not those types of awkward silences, but a comfortable one. As the soft classical melody was playing in the background, I would stare out of the window (sometimes at Edward) and Edward would drive with a content smile on his face. He was happy that I didn't press on getting to know about said _surprise._

We reached Forks, the Cullen's mansion. I raised one eyebrow at him. Even though we lived in Seattle, we hadn't visited Carlisle and Esme for quite some time, so… this was the surprise? He chuckled and gestured to the door, asking me to open it.

_Now, I'm sure that something or someone will pop out at me…_ Edward always opens the door for me. I gripped the door handle, gave it a twist and pushed open the door. Streamers, silly string and tiny pieces of colored paper and specks of gold foil were thrown into the air.

A chorus of "SURPRISE!" was heard. I blinked as a smile spread across my face. Giggling, I pluck the decorations of myself, meanwhile, surveying the room for who was here.

Alice and Jasper. Check.

Rose and Emmett. Check.

Esme and Carlisle. Check.

Charlie and Renee. Check.

Seth and Lizzy. Check.

Jake and Leah. Check.

Victoria, James and Jamie. Che- Wait. What?

Victoria must have seen my puzzled look as she came and wounded her hand tightly around my neck.

"I'm so sorry for saying that about your future. I was just so worried about you. Because after all, you were always a little like your flighty mother," She chuckled when she saw Renee mock glare at her.

"Meet James, my husband. And Jamie, our bundle of joy. I'm not sure if you can remember Jamie, but I was pregnant with him when you were in your zombie state."

I smiled good-naturedly, "Of course, I could. You were rubbing your huge belly every five seconds!"

Everyone laughed and we all went to enjoy ourselves. Jake, Leah, Edward, Jasper and Emmett quickly started the Xbox and launched Guitar Hero. Alice, Esme and Rosalie started talking about girl stuff and whatnot. Seth and Lizzy were canoodling like the cheesy lovesick couple they were. Carlisle and James were chatting about how they dealt with their newborn babies.

That left Victoria and me.

She held Jamie tighter to her and said in a soft tone, "There is another thing."

I quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"I'm starting another band. Jacob, Leah, Seth are in it. Lizzy is the vocalist." Victoria seems to be afraid that I'll get angry or something…

It was then I realized that the room was silent, waiting for my reaction.

"That's great! In fact, I can't wait to hear Lizzy's voice. I knew that she had potential when we went karaoke singing," I exclaimed.

Victoria frowned and continued, "Okay, a bigger problem is the band's name. Lizzy's voice isn't like yours. Bella, your voice is lower, sexier. But, Lizzy's voice is sweet, like a child, higher and very smooth. It's totally different, thus we couldn't use the same name."

She glanced at Leah, "Leah wanted to make it 'Too Sweet'. Frankly it's unoriginal."

Her eyes adverted to Jacob, "Jacob here wanted to make it 'Smooth-Talker', but you know, this is a _band_ not some kind of talk show."

Her eyes darted to the cuddling couple, "Lizzy suggested 'Sugar', but Jacob said it wasn't manly enough for the two guys in the group."

She finally looked at me, pleading with her eyes, "You came up with 'Too Hot', you were so creative and all. Could you… please save us from our first crisis?"

I paused. The room was silent again. I swear that they were so eavesdropping on us.

'How about 'Smoothie'? Cos' Lizzy's voice is smooth and sweet, like a smoothie. If you find it kinda like 'colourless', you can try 'Strawberry Smoothie', but it's kinda girly because the color would pink, obviously. You could try for a more neutral and unisex color… like… 'Banana Smoothie'." I held my breath. My suggestion was probably quite stupid.

"I like it." Victoria finally said.

"It's definitely better than 'Sugar'," Lizzy added, looking at me. Seth just nodded and winked at me.

"It's manly enough, I guess." Jacob said and Leah smiled at me.

Edward walked over and planted a kiss on my head, "It's fantastic."

I grinned, glad that I made some kind of contribution to the new band.

* * *

_5 Years Later…_

"Well, I don't know how many of you came because you thought that 'Banana Smoothie' would somehow get Izzy Swan to sing here again. Wait, I'm assuming you all know Izzy Swan, right? Come on; give me a shout, if you do!" Lizzy shouted into the microphone.

The crowd roared and Edward gave me a small peck on my reddened cheeks. Who knew that 'Banana Smoothie' would be such a big hit?

'Well, guess what? I certain someone here is going to sing for us! ONE LAST TIME!" Lizzy screamed again.

Edward chuckled, "I can already imagine how the kids are going to be asking tomorrow, 'Miss Swan, was that you on television?'"

"I knew I shouldn't have said yes," I muttered. Those teens who didn't appreciate classic literature were definitely going to use the whole period to question me about this and then come up with some weird excuse about using this as an experience for them when they _all _coincidentally grow up to become reporters.

"GIVE IT UP FOR IZZY!" Lizzy's voice blared through the speakers and the crowd went wild.

Edward gave me a slight push and murmured, "I love you," in my ear.

I took over the mic and smiled at the crowd.

"Hi guys, frankly I didn't think I would be singing again. But it definitely took 'Banana Smoothie' a lot of effort to get me here, so a round of applause for them would be nice."

The crowd applauded and I continued, "Alright, the song I'm going to sing is dedicated to my husband, Edward Cullen. You know him, right? He inspired this song. The song is about true love. True love lasts through all obstacles and don't ever give up on it. I had given up on it after I got cheated by my ex-boyfriend. I met Edward and I got into some problems and I wanted to give up again. In fact, I did. But, thanks to my friends, I got my own happy ending, like all of them."

I took a deep breath, wiping away the tears that welled up in my eyes.

"Fairytales aren't just tales. Fairytales… do come true!" I shouted, blinking away my tears. The crowd roared and I started singing the last song of this phase in my life.

This chapter will end and my life would continue on a fresh new page. On the new page would be my own fairytale. My own fairytale that came true.

The End.

**A/N: I highly doubt that anyone who finishes a story, finishes it with a dry eye. Especially when this is my FIRST FANFIC. I'm so happy that it's finally complete and I feel kinda satisfied with the ending. Although I hate the fact that my characters didn't have much personality, the plot is average, if you ask me and also the timeline just fails... So, please read my new story 'Never Been Kissed', based on the movie. But everything is quite different.**

**The summary goes: **

**Bella Swan is a reporter at Seattle Times. She was asked to go back to High School as an 18-year-old when she receives an undercover story. She goes back to Forks High to realize that her high school tormentor, Edward Cullen is her biology teacher! What should she do when she falls in love with this new Edward, especially when he doesn't seem to recognize her from High School and thinks that she's really a 18-year-old?**

**Chapter 1 and 2 is already posted! I promise a better grasp of timeline and NO personality crisis (I hope).**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
